All I need is my brown angel
by AllisseLove
Summary: Kim feels like she can't get her life right anymore. Her dad makes problems, she's an new girl and get bullied, she feels like everyone hates her. Then Jack, the most popular guy in school comes around and they somehow start to get friends. Will it become to more and can Jack help Kim out of this? Kick! R&R! Story is better! Please give this story a chance! suck at summaries xD
1. The beginning

**Hey my dear readers, **

**I'm back!**

**Sorry that I didn't post much anymore but I promise the other stories will be up soon!**

**You may going to ask why is she getting new stories!? well I tell you, I have lost some ideas! or alot of ideas for a some kind of stories, and want to write it and if I like them then I'll post them... **

**This story is going to be sometimes (In later chapters) a real life story, cause some of the parts in this story happened real to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**All I need is my brown angel**

**Summary: **_Kim feels like she can't get her life right anymore. Her dad makes problems, she's an new girl and get bullied, she feels like everyone hates her. Then Jack, the most popular guy in school comes around and they somehow start to get friends. Will it become to more and can Jack help Kim out of this? Kick! Review!_

**The beginning **

**Jack P.O.V.**

We were middle in a rest from our football game. Yeah I'm a football player, thanks to my friend Milton who taught me how to throw a football one year ago. Let me tell me a little bit about my self, well I'm Jack Brewer, I'm a footballer, and a fourth degree black belt in karate. Oh and turned seventeen yesterday. I'm in senior year high school. Well that was it for a little.

"Wow Brody you are so amazing" One of the 'monster' girls told him. Who are the monsters well, Lindsay, Donna and Lorie. Donna is the leader of the group constantly flirting or sometimes making out with Brody, she's playing with every boys heart, Lorie is always flirting with Brody, and Lindsay yeah I have no words for her. She's always flirting with me, hugs me or kiss my cheek.

Lets make one thing clear I'M SINGLE! I don't like girls who's keeping their boys from other girls. I mean if you have a relationship with someone, you have to trust each-other. Plus I don't like girls who have to short clothes have tons of make-up and acting total different around me.

"Okay rest is over, Brewer you take the final shot!" Coach yelled at us. We all nodded and went to the field.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was walking down the path, straight to my new school, at 9.30 pm. Late I know, my fly was canceled for four hours. Ohhh well, Hi there I'm Kim Crawford and I'm sixteen years old and turning seventeen in a month, I really love karate for your information I'm a third degree black belt and I'm joining tomorrow my new dojo, called Bobby Wasabi. I'm a tomboy, but I love to be a part of a team, and really love fashion. Plus I don't care what people thinks of me sometimes.

I walked next to a field and heard, "Brewer, Brewer!" everyone was repeating a last name. The last thing I know was that a football landed in the front of my path. Everyone was cheering and I grabbed the football. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with his sport bag. He took his helm off and smiled at me, his brown hair was wet because he sweat, wow that rimes, I smiled back at him knowing he wanted his football back. I gave it back to him as he said "Thanks" "Your welcome" I said, he stared at me. Why the heck is he staring at me? I'm not gorgeous or something. I looked down at my clothes, is something wrong with it? I just looked at my blue batwing sleeve top, my yellow shorts and my black flats. **(link on profile)**

Then he looked at me and smiled. "Are you going to our school?" He ask me, I looked at him and he added "Seaford" I smiled and nodded, "Cool" he said, "Well it's not cool" I told him, now it was his turn to put his question look "I'm new here" I told him, the boy nodded and said "Ahhh, okay nice colors, they fit you" I laughed then my phone vibrated it was an text from my mom saying that I have to go home and said "Well, I should go home now, okay?"

"Yeah me too" he said as we walked the same direction.

"Aren't you brining the football back?" I ask him, he looked at his arm where the football was and shook his head. "Nah, it's mine football" he answered, I laughed and said "typical footballers" while I shook my head and stopped by my home. "Well I have to go in the house" I told him, he smiled at me and said "maybe I see you tomorrow then?" I smiled at him and nodded "Maybe you will" I turned around and he said "wait." I turned back to him and he ask "What is your name?" "Kim, yours?" I ask him. "Brody, Brody Carlson" He introduces him I smiled and turned around and walked to the door. I opened the door with my keys and got inside.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I called trough the classic living room when I put out my shoos and grabbed my white slipper boots. Let me tell me a little bit about my mom. Her name is Olivia Crawford, people say that we look like sisters and I don't get them wrong, my mom was very young when she had me. I was born when she was twenty years old. So she is a amazing young woman. With honey blond hair and light brown eyes, were about the same height. My mom is amazing with decorating rooms, is a model, loves fashion, writing songs on her keyboard and guitar and she sings amazing. One day I want to be like her, she's my role model.

My mom came out the music room and greeted me with a hug. "Honey were where you?" she ask worried, oh yeah I forgot she was overprotective. "At my new school it's not far away from home, only like five minutes. Plus there was a football game." I told her, my mom nodded and sat down on our white sofa. "when is dad coming back?" I ask her. "Dad is in Paris for one month then he will come home a week before your birthday." Mom told me, I raised my eyebrow and ask "You sure, last year on my sweet sixteen dad didn't come" I thought about my dad, he always makes some stupid problems with me, about kind of things,

walked up to my mom and kissed her cheek, "night mom, love you" "night baby girl" my mom replied as I walked upstairs and walked to my new room.

I walked to my walk in closet to grab my clothes for tomorrow. I grabbed a light blue skinny jean with some ripped parts, a mint green collar sleeve blouse **(link on my profile)** and put them on my small couch. I grabbed a shirt and shorts and walked to the bathroom. I removed my makeup and took a quick shower. I dried my self off and got changed in my 'pajamas' I brushed my teeth and walked out the bathroom and got in my big bed. I got under the sheets and set my alarm. I set my eye-mask and lied down. We I was almost in a deep sleep I heard my mom said "sweet dreams Kimberly" and I heard she turned the lights off and closed my door.

* * *

**Next day~**

I woke up when my alarm went I shut it down and removed my eye mask. I opened my eyes and got up. It was 7.15 am and school starts in 8.10 am. I ran to my small couch grabbed my clothes and got changed in the bathroom. I brushed my hair put on some make up and ran down stairs and greeted my mom with a kiss on her cheek. "Morning Kim, slept well?" greeted my mom and gave me toast. I ate and nodded, I got some milk and said "yeah you?" mom nodded and I smiled, I ate my last slice and drank my glass of milk empty and stood up and put my dishes in the sink.

I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth, looked ones in the mirror I put on my favorite necklace and ring on and smiled in the mirror. I walked out the room and grabbed my bag and phone I put mascara and lip-gloss in my bag and run down stairs. I put my white sneakers on and yelled "Bye mom! Thanks for the breakfast! Going to school see you later today!" I opened the door and heard my mom yell "You welcome, good luck at school!" I closed the door and put the keys in my bag and walked to school.

I opened the doors and walked inside the school. It's so, empty. I walked to the principal office and knocked on the door. A sweet nice woman opened the door and held her hand out "you must be Kimberly Crawford, I'm the principal Lorentine" I shook her hand and went inside the office. She gave me my class schedule and my locker number (208) plus combination. I thanked her and she said if I got lost in this school to come to her office and a student will bring me to my class. Little bit awkward but I nodded. I left her office and saw that my locker was nearby a classroom called music room.

I walked to my locker where a guy with brown hair was, searching in his locker. I opened my locker next to him and got my first three period stuffs, Biology, Math and Music. I had six lessons today my fourth lesson and fifth lesson was health, then I hade lunch time then the last lesson theater. I closed my locker and saw that the boy next to me was kissing with his girlfriend I guess. The girl had red hair, wearing a animal print top, black legging with black shorts and heels.** (link on my profile) **

I shivered and faced a guy with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, two moles on his face and fluffy brown hair. I smiled at him and he smiled back, I looked at my class schedule and saw I had to go to room 115. I sighed and walked up the stairs. Number 111, 113, 115 bingo. Then the bell rings. I just walked to the window and looked out side. Students are running to their class rooms. A teacher opened the door and some students went inside, I also followed after two more students. I stopped by the man and he smiled and said "You must be Kim" I nodded he smiled brightly and said "well welcome in my lesson. You can sit were you want" I nodded and walked in the class room. I walked to the back and sat next to the window.

I ignored the looks and whispers around me. It's so irritating! I opened my book and stared in the book and heard that the teacher began to talk.

* * *

**Time skip~**

**Lunch time**

I walked in the cafeteria, while tossing my apple back and fort. I thought about the last lesson. I wasn't focusing on what I was doing and dropped my apple. I want to catch it but I failed. Good bye my apple. When someone catch my apple whit his feet. I looked up and saw the same boy before my first period. His smile was so cute.

He kicked it up and hold it in his right hand, while he had in his left hand his lunch tray. "Okay that was almost cool" I told him, whispers were around and some girls who passed by twirled with their hair. "Thanks, I'm Jack" the boy said and ask "you are new here right?"

I answered "I'm Kim, and yeah I'm new, why you can tell that 'cause I have the new girl smell?" He laughed and said "Nope, I've never seen you here before." I nodded and looked at my apple, "Umm can I have my apple back?" I ask him, "Sure, here" and he gave my apple back.

"So, do you like this school?" He ask as he put his lunch in the trashcan. "Yeah kind off, why did you threw your food away?" I ask him while I took a bite from my apple. "This place is a horrible place to eat food" I raised my eyebrow and he said "I'll show you one time, but I have to go to my friends." I smiled and he added "Well maybe I see you around?" "Hmm, maybe you will" I said, I smiled at him and walked away.

I walked out the cafeteria and threw my apple in the trashcan.

I walked to my locker and put my books back in it. I grabbed my bread out my bag and looked at it. I'm not much hungry now. I put it back in my bag and sat on the bench thing next to the stairs. "Hey you okay?" Someone ask me, I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair, striped jumper, beige skinny jeans, light UUG and wearing a owl necklace. **(Link on profile)**

I smiled at the girl who was now sitting next to me. "Yeah I'm okay" I told her the truth "no you're not, you sit here by your self all alone." The girl said I smiled and said "I know, but I'm new and I need also to find my place." She looked at me and smiled "Ohhh, you are the new girl!" She said happy, can 'the new girl' please stop I have also a name! I thought. "I'm Kelsey, what is your name?" She introduce herself. "I'm Kim" I told her, "Nice to meet you Kim" "Same with me" I told her. "What is your next class?" Kelsey ask me, "theater, yours?" I told her, "I'm actually free now, I have to go to the dentist so I cant come to theater" Kelsey explained. I nodded we started a great talk until the bell rings. "Girl I walk with you to theater and then I'm going to the dentist" I nodded and walked with Kelsey to the room. "I see you tomorrow girl" Kelsey told me and hugged me. I hugged her back and said "yeah good luck at the dentist." she smiled and walked away.

I walked in the class and put my shoos out cause everyone did I set my bag next to my shoos. I walked on my white socks on the floor. A man called Mr. Joss told a lot of things and introduce me to the class. After that we did a warming up and then with groups of two persons we had to perform a scene improvisation lesson without script so only getting a idea and sit back.

I was with a girl with dark brown hair named Mika. She's really funny, she's a little bit taller then me and wears a cute yellow dress with a small black belt. **(link on my profile) **We sat down on the ground and brainstormed. "What about that we are acting like two sisters who talks with an accent?" Mika suggested, I looked at her "Or, the story about a poor girl who is getting away from a rich girl who is ordering her stuffs to do and accidentally talks with a stupid famer accent who got embarrassed and run away?" I suggested her, after five minutes. "Yeah that would totally work! Can I please be the nerdy girl?" Mika ask exited, I nodded and she hugged me.

We sat down and chatted a little. "So Kim, how is your school day for so far?" Mika ask me, "Okay, it could be better." I told her the truth, she looked at me and ask "why?" "Well Mika, it's not so fun to walk in to the halls and everybody is whispering around and that then some boys surprised reaction things like 'Is that the new girl!?' or 'Dang the new girl is hot! I tell you look so H.O.T!" I explained her, she laughed and said "Yeah I feel ya."

**~Time skipped**

* * *

"No you can't do that to me!" "you doing what I do!" "Ur not my boss!" "To bad I am and your fired!" Then the girl (who I saw this morning) and a boy stopped their scene. I didn't got the whole thing but everyone was clapping. "Okay last but not least Kim and Mika!" Mr. Joss said. We both got up and Mika explained what we are going to act. Joss called 'action' and here we go.

Scene:

*I pushed Mika on the ground*

"Go clean the floor!" I yelled

"No I don't I did it a hour ago!" Mika snapped.

"Well I said two hours ago that I wanted to see my reflection on the floor but I don't see it!" I yelled at her.

"You can't see your own reflection it's a wooden floor!" Mika told me, so dry.

Everyone was laughing I stayed in my role.

I pursed my lips together and said "Don't be smart, just clean it!"

"No!" Mika yelled

"Well then you are not welcome in my house anymore!" I yelled with an heavy accent.

Everyone was laughing so hard even the teacher ran out the class room to the bathroom.

When he came back he said "Okay it's almost time to go, thanks girls and wow Kim your amazing, great accent." I smiled at him and put my shoos on when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and went to my locker. I opened my locker and knew I didn't have any homework so just only my sport bag, where is it!? Ohhh no! "Dam!" I hissed under my breath and closed my locker. "Hey you okay?" I turned around and saw...

* * *

**Wow just ended the first chapter with a cliffhanger!**

**I'm so sorry, but I felt I like it!**

**And I need to thank/credit my friend Grace-1997 for helping with my summary and the title. **

**Guess: **

**Who did Kim saw?**

**Review! **

**the first lets say 10 reviewers get a shout out :)**

**I also give a shout out's to the persons who got the right answer :)**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**Allisselove**


	2. Karate meeting the gang

**Hey, **

**I'm back!**

**I am so happy with the 12 reviews! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_**Anialoveskick**_

_**Kickfan23**_

_**Kickmebaby**_

_**ShiningStars152**_

_**DJ Double T**_

_**Kickinit1036**_

_**UselessScottishTigerGirl556**_

_**KarateGirl77**_

_**Grace-1997**_

_**Princess-Girl12**_

_**autumn1999**_

_**Sp0rty chicky**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Karate meeting the gang **

I turned around and saw Jack I guess. "yeah I'm okay, I just forgot my back... Jack right?" He nodded and said "your bag is on the ground, Kim" I looked down at my school bag and said "No, my sport bag." "Ohhh, you have gym now?" Jack ask me, I shook my head "Nope, I'm just going to karate." Jack looked surprised and someone called "Jack!" He turned and bro-hugged, a boy. He faced me Brody? "Your going to football practice?" He ask him, Jack shook his head and said "sorry dude karate" and then Brody left and winked at me.

I mounted 'okay...' and walked to the doors. You see I'm not much in to boys, of course I say sometimes that wow he's cute or hot or something else, but I'm not crushing a guy or something. I walked in the direction from my home, when I heard "Kim! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Jack. "Yeah?" I ask him, "Witch dojo you are joining?" Jack ask me while walking with me. "Bobby Wasabi dojo" I told him, "cool! I'm practicing there too" Jack told me, I smiled at him we reached my home and ask "Well, are we walking together to the dojo?" "Sure" Jack answered, I opened the door and yelled "MOM! I'M HOME!" "You forgot your karate bag" My mom told me, while giving my bag. She looked at Jack and ask "You are?" "Jack, Jack Brewer" Jack held his hand out, my mom shook his hand and said "Olivia Crawford" "Are you her twin sister?" Jack ask my mom.

My mom laughed and said "No sweetie, I'm her mom." Jack mouth dropped and I giggled. "Okay mom we have to go see you tonight!" I dragged Jack out my house then my mom said "Jack bring her save home" Jack nodded and we walked out my house.

Walking our road to the dojo we talked. "You look like your mom." Jack told me, I laughed and said "Yeah, I hear that a lot." Jack looked at the time and said "shoot we are 15 minutes late, Rudy hate students that comes late." We ran to the mall and then opened the doors from the dojo. A green haired man was teaching a three other dudes some karate moves. I guess I'm only girl here.

The man walked up to us when he saw us. "You guys are late" he told us, lets say I hate it when he say guys, 'cause the last time I checked my self was ten minutes ago! "Sorry Rudy that we are late, but Kim was lost at school and I helped her and Brody held us up for a time and then we rushed us to here." Jack lied to him, make him soften his face. "Now go and change! Practice started twenty minutes ago!" Rudy remind us. I ran to the girls changing room and changed in sweat pants and a shirt. I walked out and saw Jack was already there.

**~Time skipped**

After sparring we took a break. I met Milton a nerd, Jerry a Latino and Eddie an American. I sat on the ground facing the white wall. Thirty minutes more and then we can go home. I talked with Milton, he was really nice plus really smart he tells me about diffrent kind off math, Latin and the food. He will maybe later a professor... but something in the look in his eyes he wasn't giving much attention. Like he's in a other wold. I openen my mouth when"No offence Rudy, but why do you have green hair?" Jerry ask our sensei. The whole group turned to Rudy and he told us a thirty minutes long story. After that story I went to the changing room I got back and Jerry ask me "Why were you in that changing room? It's for girls." I mentally slapped my self. "Ohhh Jerry, the last time I checked in the mirror I was and I'm still a girl!" "Okay dolly, no need to be smart." Jerry said putting his hands up in deviance.

While shaking my head I walked out. Jack was waiting for me and we walked together in a nice silence. "Did you enjoyed practice?" Jack ask me, breaking the silence between us. "Ummm yeah I did, I just wanted to spar with someone who's a grade stronger than me" I told him the truth. "Who do you want to spar next time then?" Jack ask me, I thought for a little bit, Milton is little to weak, Jerry is to easy to beat and yeah Eddie I don't want to hurt him so much. "Well I sparred whit Milton today and he's easy to beat I guess Jerry to, Eddie eh... So, I think maybe you?" I told him what turned in to a question at the end.

Jack kept his mouth shut and I was like 'really!?' "Umm, Jack you still there?" I ask him, he looked up and ask "you want to spar with me why?" "I like to be challenged" I told him truthfully. "Kim, I don't think I'm the right person, I can hurt you." Jack told me, I laughed shortly and said "You are afraid are you?" Jack shook his head and said "No, I am not, I just don't want you to get hurt." I raised one eyebrow and we reached my home. "Well tomorrow only one hour school, maybe I can show you a round tomorrow if you want?" Jack ask me, plus he tried to change from subject. I let it go for this time.

I opened the door and turned to him, I smiled and nodded. "I would love to, see you tomorrow" "Yeah see you" Jack told me and walked away as I closed the door. "Oeehhh!" mom said be hind my back. I shocked and hit my back against the door. "MOM!" I yelled as I ran after her. Sometimes we are truly mother and daughter, but other times like this we are like sisters.

**~Time skip **

**~Next day**

I was already up at 4.50 am, mind to know why early? Well every Friday, my mom have a photo shoot at home or somewhere else, but for the next 3 weeks at home at some empty room. The reason that I'm awake is that I'm her daughter and have to shoot this time too. I put on my cat glasses and socks and walked downstairs. Oh and yeah I'm wearing glasses, I really don't need it at school, but my doctor said if I get a headrace, got up early with bright light or don't see clearly like normal to wear my glasses.

"Morning sunshine" Ella greeted me as I walked in the room, I smiled and sat down on the chair. "Morning Ella." I greeted her back. "Well I wont talk much today, so go first change in the clothes in the small room 2 and then come back and I'll do your hair and makeup." Ella told me, I nodded and walked to the small room 2 and got changed in a black sleeveless shirt, grey slouchy oversized crew sweater, black skinny jeans and grey-black converse. I walked back to Ella and she did my makeup first, and ended whit styling my hair, and the last touch put on my head a black beanie. **(Link on profile) **

As I walked to the white wall I saw my mom and OMG! We look like twins! What for me black is, is for her gray and so on.. **(Link on my profile)** "Okay Liv, turn your left shoulder a little bit." The photographer told my mom "Beautiful!" She said, next to the photographer was a young lady who was taking notes and walked to the camera. My mom walked to me and said "Come" and dragged me over to the background.

The photographer looked at me and then at my mom. "I can't believe you are mom and daughter." She said then. We both laughed and 'Snap' picture taken. We did some poses till I saw it was 6.30 am, my stomach made a sound. "Hungry?" mom ask, I nodded and said "Yeah, school starts in a hour, and mom we are early done, but I come later home." I told her when we got some food. "Why?" mom ask me. Really did she forgot.

I shot her a glare "Oh yeah ya have a little date. Well you look amazing" my mom remembered. "Mom it's not a date!" I snapped she laughed and the photographer ask what his name was. "Jack, I guess his name was" mom told her, wow sometimes we do like sisters...

After we ate we shoot three last pictures and it was for me time to go to school. Ohhh god. This will be fun my mom have to walk at the same direction as I do to school with the photographers. I grabbed a handbag and we went to my school. In the front of my school, I saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack. We stopped near them and I said bye to my mom and walked inside hearing Jerry say "Kim the doors are over there baby" I shook my head and went to my locker. I opened my locker put my hand bag in it and add some lip-gloss while I look in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Kim"

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**I'm sorry it was short, but I have a ton off ideas for the story and plus I wrote already the third chapter :) **

**so review if you want me to update!**

**Sorry about the cliffy. **

**Guess:**

Who said "You look beautiful, Kim"

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 20+ reviews!**

**special shout out to: **

**Kickfan23**

**Kickinit1036**

**Grace-1997**

**for having the right answers!**

**Review! **

**I also give a shout out's to the persons who got the right answer :)**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**Allisselove**


	3. Colorful Seaford high?

**OMFG! I am so happy with the 16 reviews! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **thanks for your review :)_

_**Kickfan23 : **well maybe :) and again u have a right answer :)_

_**KickFeaver: **thanks for your review :)_

_**Kickinit1036 : **thank for your compliment and I'm glad I inspire u on Polyvore :)_

_**KarateGirl77 : **thanks :)_

_**Kickinfan321: **YAY ur also reading this story of mine :) thanks for your review :) we need to talk again :)_

_**Grace-1997: **Yeah we have and thanks for your review :)_

_**WarriorcatzForever: **thanks for your motivation :) and love your review :)_

_**KarynitaAusullyandKick : **Thank you for reviewing :)_

_**fanficlover211: **You will read :)_

_**NinaOliviaTini: **AWW thanks for your sweet review :)_

_**love-dont-have-limits: **thanks for guessing you having the right answer :)_

_**autumn1999 :** You are the first one who tells something about her relation with her mom :) thank you that you love my story :) I'm really glad :)_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Love your two reviews :) It made me smile :) I hope I updated soon enough :) we need to talk again. _

**The funniest thing everyone think exact the person who they think he is :) I'll say read :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Seaford high!?**

**Kim P.O.V.**

"You look beautiful, Kim" I closed my locker door and faced Brody, he smiled at me. "Well thank you, Brody." I said to him, man something tells me that I'm not going to like this conversation. I see it cause about his action he's going to take, trying to make me fall for him about his sweet talk. I'm not stupid or what every blond say, I'm not a stupid blond.

"So what about that we are going out on a date after school" He ask me out, wow okay that was so weak. I saw the gang and Jack shot a glare behind Brody's back. "Well, sorry I can't I have some plans after school, maybe next time" I told him the truth. His smile faded a little, but said "sure" I walked passed him and sat down on the stairs.

I looked around and everyone dressed colorful, I don't know what's happening. Mika and Kelsey grabbed both my arms and brought me to the girls bathroom. "I knew she didn't knew it!" Mika told Kelsey, I was really confused Kelsey nod and turned to me and saw my face. "It's a happy day in our school everyone is dressed up in colors." Kelsey explained me, and push me in the toilet room with a bag.

I opened the bag and saw a colorful thank top, dark blue jeans and some heels with colors. **(link on my profile) **I got changed in the clothes and put the heels on. I opened the door and Kelsey said "You look great, here" and she gave me a bracelet and I looked at her. "It's a gift" she added. I smiled at her and put it on. "thanks, you girls look great too" I complimented them. Mika looked like Mika happy colors, wearing a flower skater dress, matching heels and wears colorful jewelry. **(link on my profile) **Kelsey looked blue, tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and blue heels. **(link on my profile)**

I looked at me in the mirror and felt uncertain about how I looked. "Kim, you look great don't feel uncertain, be happy it's only for one day" Mika told me, I smiled at her and said "Fine, but if one guy making fun of me then I'll attack him." They laughed and I said "anyways thanks for saving my butt" "your welcome" the said together, we walked out the bathroom and then the bell rings, "I'm going to my locker to put this bag in it I see you girls by theater" I told them and walked to my locker opened it and put the bag in it, closed the door and walked to the room.

"Hey Kim, wait up!" I stopped and Jack stood next to me, I smiled at him and greeted "Morning to you too Jack" He laughed and we continued walking to the room. "You dressed nice" Jack complimented me, "You have to thank Kelsey and Mika they helped me, I didn't knew that there was a special day her in our school" I told him the truth it went silent, students were waiting for the teacher in the hall way. "so what are you going to show me after school?" I ask Jack, "the door, 'cause we already have a date witch" a girl with brown hair in a messy bun looks like a peacock summarized from what I see **(link on profile)**. "after the beauty pageant" she added, I nodded slowly and walked in side the room while I 'kicked' my heels off I walked to Kelsey and Mika.

"Okay so today, we have to practice a scene, a scene about your hiding feelings about a character u choose it can be your self but it can be totally someone else, but before we start I may I just say that you all look colorful today" everyone smiled at Joss and he added "we have also a next beauty peacock from this school!" everyone laughed about this and the girl said "yeah be jealous, laugh but if I become famous I'll ignore you all" "Lindsay please don't be mad we are all happy for you" Joss told her the whole class nodded in agreement. "Okay pair up in five persons in one group and each of you act for each-other" he told us.

Kelsey and Mika grabbed both my arm and walked to the corner of the room and sat down.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Jerry grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Mika, Kelsey and Kim, but then a hand grabbed my arm and said "Jackie you have to come with me" Lindsay said, "No I can't I'm sorry" I told her, "why do you want to be working with a armature?" she hissed at me, I shook my arm out her grip and said "cause she's my friend" I knew she meant Kim. Jerry and I walked to the girls and we sat next to them.

Knowing Mika would blush, she have a tiny crush on Jerry. "Hey" Jerry said to Mika, she smiled at him and stood up and said "kay, um, who wants to go first?" "I will" Kim said, "Kim you sure, if you will the J master will go first." Kim shook her head at Jerry. She stood in the front of us.

She took slowly breath and looked at us. Getting our attention, then suddenly she falls down on the ground. It shocked us, but we stayed calm. Her hands were against her face. We heard softy crying. Kim looked up and started to tell us a story. Her eyes were getting wet.

_"You know that feeling what you have one time. That you are all alone, nobody wants to talk to you because of a rumor, begging new or getting bullied? Well, one day it happened to me, me Alexia"_

We all looked amazed by what she was saying _"My dad told me that he got fired and found a new job somewhere in Kansas. I wasn't broken or something, I didn't feel pain or going to cry. The only thing I did was asking a question. 'when are we leaving?' My dad smiled and told me it was today."_ Joss walked to us and watched her scene.

"_The next day I was in Kansas. I smelled the fresh air, when I got to my new school. 'A new school a new start.' I told my self and boy I was wrong. The first day went awful, someone stole my bag with everything I had. One boy beat my up, I got one black eye and some injuries. He liked that to beat me up. I didn't felt any pain or hurt. I got used to be treat so rude to people."_ Joss and us gasped.

"_My parents were never for me here only says 'it will be better' or 'they have just to know you' Now I'm here in my room I got three years bullied and I'm sick of it! I don't want to be here anymore!"_

Kim shouted tears escaped her eyes one by one, she whipped it away with her hands, by now everyone was dropping their act and looked at Kim and she continues

_"Looking down at my cuts I just made. No one loves me I kept repeating it. I'll never be married, never get kissed, never be old. I only stay my age. You wonder why?"_ I looked around and everyone nodded but she stayed in her role "_Well because I tried to kill my self survival times and now this time, it's the great time to leave everyone for ever."_ She stood up we all were shocked about how she acted it looked so real then she said "_Well this is it then, goodbye. No one can stop me now."_ and with that she fall down dead.

Everyone clapped and some where whipping tears away. Kim got up and you saw she cried real cause her face was wet. "Kim you can go to the bathroom if you want to calm down." Joss told her, Kim nodded and Mika walked with her, rubbing her back.

"Okay now you all saw how far you can go, with acting she believed she was in that kind of situation and it looks real" Joss said, "But mister, I think it happened real to her." Donna said, "Donna it can't if it happened real then Kim wasn't here" Jerry said, then added "wow what happened, I had a feeling I talked smart" We all laughed about him and went back to acting.

"Swag master in the house!" Jerry said and he acted "I miss everything about her, her smile, her hugs, her laugh, her dance moves, and not to forget her brown hair who smelled like cherries." Kim and Mika walked inside and went to us as Jerry continues "I have nothing to do, I only want to be with her. I walked to the door for a walk and opened it." he stood in the front from Mika and Kim sat next to me, "are you okay?" I ask her "uhu'' she said, I smiled at her and heard. "I missed your brown hair who smells like cherries." I looked back at the scene, and then Jerry kissed Mika on her lips.

Everyone from our group kind of shocked by his actions. Then the bell rings, everyone stood up put their shoos on and walked out the lesson saying by to Joss. I walked out with Jerry and Kim when someone grabbed my arm. "Jackie you are going to watch me right?" Lindsay ask, I shook my head, "why not?" I sighed and said "Sorry I have no time" Only what she could say was "Ohhh" and walked away.

* * *

**Lindsay P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Jack let me down! I need his support! When he has no time for me, I think this new girl have to do something whit him. He was all the time looking at her in class. He didn't wanted to act with me! So rude! I know who is my next enemy. The new girl, watch out you are going to be hate here.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Wow, you should expected that he would support her. I mean that does boyfriends for girlfriends right?! I opened my locker and grabbed my two bags and walked out the school. I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately knew it was Jack. "So what are you going to show me?" I ask him, "Hmmm, I think everything what I know" Jack replied, I nodded and opened my door and put my bag with my model clothes in the hallway and closed the door and putting my keys in my hand bag.

**~Time skipped**

Jack showed me the skate park, the lake, the park, a weird place called 'the bridge', he told me not so good things happened here, we continued walking till we went to the mall.

Jack and I walked inside a frozen yoghurt shop. "What do you want? I'm paying it" Jack ask me, "Surprise me, and you sure?" I told him, he smiled and said "I'm sure" I smiled back and he ordered a banana coconut and a cherry chocolate and paid it. He grabbed the two mocks and said "a cherry chocolate for you" and give me the mock, I smiled and thanked him.

We walked out and sat down on a bench, "How do you like Seaford for now?" Jack ask, "nice, its really big, almost everything is here." I told him, he laughed. "What's next?" I ask Jack, after I finished my yoghurt. "the cinema, the beach and then Falafel Phil's" Jack told me, I nodded, and I stood up and said "I'm going to wash my hands. They are sticky." He laughed and said "I'll wait by the dojo." I looked around and he grabbed my hand and we walked to a direction and I saw the dojo. "Ahhh, there is the dojo" I laughed when Jack put a weird face when I saw it. "Yeah here it is, and now thanks to your sticky hand I need to wash it too" Jack told me, we both laughed and went inside.

"Hey Jerry, Eddie and Milton" I greeted them when we walked inside. "Ola chicka" Jerry greeted, I raised an eyebrow and Milton ask "You saw everything?" I shook my head and walked to the bathroom and wash my sticky hands. When I came back, I heard Jerry say "Maybe she is something for you" I hide behind the door and heard him say "why not?" after a second he said something in Spanish. I decide to walk in and saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton. "Where is Jack?" I ask them, "He's out side Phil's, Kim" Eddie told me, I smiled at him and nodded. "Kim can I ask you something?" Eddie ask me then. Uh Ohhh, I hope not going out with me. "Will you please help me with asking Grace out?" Oh thank god not me, but who's Grace? "Ummm, sure Ed, but who is she?" I ask him. "I'll show her Monday at school." Eddie told me I nodded and said "Well see you guys around" and walked outside.

I walked against a couple who we kind making out with each-other, in the front of the door opening from the dojo. I landed on the ground and looked up, they broke apart and saw, Brody and the peacock.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update maybe tomorow or Tuesday!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 30+ reviews!**

**special shout out to: **

**__****Kickfan23 **

**__****__****love-dont-have-limits**

**for having the right answers!**

**Review! **

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**Allisselove**


	4. No Girlfriend!

**Ya all make me so happy!**

**42 reviews!? AMAZING! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Sure thing ;) and thank you :)_

_**Kickfan23 : **The wolf? hmmm I may saw it, but I'll try to read your story the wolf :) no worrries I'll try when I got out school soon hun :)_

_**KickFeaver: **Amz or Amy thanks for your review and thank you also for the tip :) Plus ur not begging mean but helping me more and more:) _

_**Kickinit1036 : **thank you :) it was hard to find a dress for Mika :) _

_**KarateGirl77 : **awww thank you :)_

_**Kickinfan321: **Thank you :) I'll do my best :)_

_**Grace-1997: **thanks and awww did u needed a tisue? _

_**WarriorcatzForever: **thanks for your motivation :) and love your review :)_

_**KarynitaAusullyandKick : **Thank you for reviewing :)_

_**fanficlover211:** thanks _

_**NinaOliviaTini: **AWWWW u are so sweet! Thanks and I try to update the next one soon too._

_**love-dont-have-limits: **Yay for u :) I'm so happy that you love this story :)_

_**autumn1999 :** Kinda that thinks Kim, Lol just read the chappie then u will find out :) and did I updated soon?_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_yeah I think Brody is maybe a badboy idk yet, anyways thanks for your review :)_

**_eMILIE (Guest): _**_Thanks :)_

**_Guest: _**_thanks I'm happy with your review :) _

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556_**_: Thanks for your review :)_

**_scurtui24_**_: thanks for your review :)_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**No Girlfriend ?!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Lucky for me they were looking in each-others eyes. I slowly stood up and walked behind them, she's cheating. I need to find Jack. I looked around a place called Phil's, I saw a sign from a place 'Falafel Phil' I walked to the direction, I saw no one. As I walked to the direction from a place called 'Reptile world' a hand grabbed my arm, turned me around and I faced Brody. I wished it was Jack. "hey Brody" I greeted him, "Hey, why are you here alone?" he ask me sweetly. "Actually I'm looking for Jack" I told him and saw him sitting by a table by the restaurant. "but I see him now so, I need to go."

I walked away "Kim wait" I stopped and turned and he gave me a peace of paper. His number was on it. I smiled and he said "Text me if you want to go out one time" I nodded and put the paper in my purse and walked to Jack.

Jack stood up and said "Finally you found me" I laughed and said "well sorry I wasn't focused." Jack smiled and nodded we continued walking.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

We walked on the beach and Jack then ask "why didn't you heard me?" "Um, well I came back and..." I started, 'should I tell him? he need to know it' I told my self and said " I came back and saw Brody and Lindsay making out."

He said nothing only he nod, I sighed and told Jack "Jack, I don't know how you feel now but I think you have to break up with Lindsay"

Jack looked at me and laughed, I think I missed a clue.

When he was available to speak again he said "Kimmy, I tell you the truth, I don't like Lindsay and plus I'm single."

"Wow, Okay that's a different side" I said, he nodded I was surprised that he was single.

"You surprised right?" I nodded and said "Yeah,"

"Well why are you?" Jack ask me then, " Cause you are a football player and almost every girl is drooling over you, and when I ask what you are going to show me, Lindsay comes up and said you were going with her and she makes every girl stay away from you. That makes me think that you are together" Jack nodded and ask me "How did you know that I am a football player?" we stopped to brushed all the sand off our feats.

"Well Wednesday night you had a game, and I walked near by the school and heard everyone cheering your last name, and when Brody ask you if you were going to practice, and you met my mom and said your first and last name and yeah I remember it all" I told him with a smile. All he could say was "wow"

We walked back to the mall and saw the group waiting. "Hey guys" We said, "Finally you are here, the J-man is hungry!" Jerry called, I laughed and we walked inside.

We sat on a table and I sat next to Eddie, across me was Jack and Milton and Jerry grabbed a chair and sat on the head next to me.

A man came to our table "hey guys what do you want to ea- HOLY GANOOSH! WHAT IS THAT?" the man ask then yelled some weird words. "A girl" Eddie said, "Yeah I know, but she's one of the yuck girls or the pretty girls? I think one of the pretty ones and not a yuck girl like my cousin" He said I raised a eyebrow and Jack said "No Phil, this is Kim and she's like your cousin" "Ohhh thank the noosh" He started, grabbed a pencil and a paper and ask "so what is your order?" "Falafels" Jerry said and he nodded and called "TOOTSIE FIVE FALAFELS!" and he walked away.

It was silent for a second or twenty and Milton said "so you met Phil now, he's kind of weird but also nice" I nodded and ask "what did he mean with the 'yuck or pretty' girls?" "yuck girls are girls who aren't mean or like a slut but pretty girls are mean, slut or bullies. I guess or do I need to swap them? I'm so confused!" Jerry tried to explain me, I looked at Milton for help and he said "Okay um, knowing Lindsay or Donna and Mika or Kelsey?" I nodded and he continues "Lindsay is a pretty girl and Donna too then you have Mika and Kelsey they are yuck girls like you" "Ohhh okay I get it, thanks Milton" I smiled at him.

Our food came and we eat and talked sometimes. We all paid our food and walked out Phil's. "That was fun" Jerry said, and danced out the mall. We all laughed about his nice funny dance moves. "Well I see you guys later" I told them and walked to the direction from school. "Bye chicka!" Jerry called and others said "Bye"

"So did you liked today?" Jack ask me, I smiled at him and nodded "Yeah totally, I didn't knew that you all are crazy on your own way." I told him, He nodded and said "Yeah but Jerry is the funniest from the group" We ahead my home soon and we stopped by the door. "Well thank you for showing me around Jack it was really nice from you" I told him and send him a smile. "No prob. I had a nice time with you and the guys. So I see you later" Jack said, I nodded and said "Yeah, talk to you soon" I opened the door and closed it behind me.

It was 7 pm. My mom stood by the hallway door and scared me by saying "Had fun on your date?" "Yeah mom I had fun with the group" I correct her, it wasn't a date. "Yeah I don't think so." My mom told me and smiled creepy, "Mom don't smile like that, your doing creepy" I told her, we walked inside when I removed my shoos. She laughed and sang "Jack and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-" she didn't finished her song cause I threw a small pillow who was on the couch at her and she ran away laughing and I ran after her laughing also.

back in my head I thought if peoples see this they are thinking they are crazy sisters no mother and daughter.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 50+ reviews!**

**Review! **

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**But anyways I'll updating hope fully Thursday or tomorrow ;)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Allisselove**


	5. Month later

**AHHHHH OMG ALMOST THE 60 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I love you all, like I love to sleep. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thanks, and nice I really wanted that the mom and Kim have an amazing relationship :) and for summer jobs with a secret I really don't know when I'll update cause, I don't have Ideas for it, but if u have I'm happy if u wanna to help me :)_

_**Kickfan23 : **Haha I'm glad it was surprising :) and sure I'll try to make time for it :)_

_**KickFeaver: **Thank you girly! Ohhh yeah I forgot the pic from the cake I would send to u, but I forgot ur twitter could u PM it to me? _

_**Kickinit1036 : **thank you :) well it worked over the 50 reviews :D and thank you u too :) all though I don't celebrate it :/ but I respect it :D_

_**KarateGirl77 : **Thank you :)_

_**Kickinfan321: **Awww thanks for your sweet words it made me smile :)_

_**Grace-1997: **thanks girly :)_

_**WarriorcatzForever: **Thanks and I'll, and well, no sorry I only act every Friday :)_

_**love-dont-have-limits: **Thanks and yeah I could have do it but I didn't new anything else, but I'll try it again thanks for your tips :) _

_**autumn1999 :** Really?! that's so cute :) and yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't knew what to put more in the last chapter :) I hope this will be better, but I don't know yet. and thanks for the compliments :)_

**_swagmasterlol:_**_haha it just came up in my mind xD, well thanks, but I dont celebrate it, but you too if you do :)_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556_**_: Thanks you :)_

**_scurtui24_**_: thank you the reviews want to make me update soon :)_

_**imprisoned-in-the-pandorica **: thanks and I really going to do my best for this story :)_

_**xXselenXx **: thank you :) _

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Month later**

**Kim P.O.V.**

_It was just a month ago, when I moved here to Seaford. I became a cheer captain, I've got enemies *chough* the monsters *cough* besides that I have two amazing 'sisters' Mika and Kelsey. They helped me so much, with the special days here in our school and I also had amazing friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton and my best friend Jack, without him I couldn't survive them in the dojo and some lessons and the lunch. _

_All my thoughts were wrong, about this place, it's amazing here, not creepy at all._

_Anyways, my mom is over working for extra money, my birthday is two days before Christmas. Actually in two weeks. The time fly's when you have fun and a nice town to stay. I'm really hoping that my dad will come also at my birthday._

I was in the changing room brushing my hair back to normal, because Rudy made us fight forty minutes straight. I was with Jack, and no not for the first time we sparred. Jack won with three two. I never sweat that much, but this time I was soaked. Let me tell you why. Rudy likes heat, so he likes to have 32 Celsius**(A.N. I don't know how to put it in degrees cause I don't know it.)** here inside and then sparring forty minutes straight makes you warmer and warmer.

I put my hair in a pony tale and then saw a mark near my collarbone. Lucky I have a scarf in my locker. I grabbed my back and went out the room and opened my locker quickly. I opened it and put my scarf on and walked out the dojo. As always Jack was waiting outside for me. I smiled at him and we walked together back home.

The cold air blows against our face. "better there is some fresh air" I said, Jack nodded in agreement. We talked about the school play on 2014 January the 13th "So what kind of techniques have your coach in mind?" I ask him "something new for the group except for me. I need to be still a 'weapon'" Jack told me, I nodded and said "you were amazing last night at the game Jack" He smiled and thanked me.

I opened the door and ask "wanna come in?" He nodded and closed the door. We removed our shoos and walked inside. "Mom, Jack is here!" I called her, "Kay sweetie!" Jack looked around amazed. "Like my home?" I ask him, he nodded and ask "your mom decorated it?" I nodded. "Yeah, you want to have some drink?" I ask him, "sure, what do you have?" Jack ask. "follow me" I told him and we walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and showed him what I got. "Hmm, I'll have some sprite" Jack said, I grabbed the bottle and Jack had two glasses. My mom came in the kitchen and I ask "want some?" holding the sprite bottle up. Mom nodded and Jack got a other glass. When all the three glasses were with sprite we sat by the kitchen table.

We started talking about my moms work in the house. "Nice house did you decorated it all here inside?" Jack ask my mom, she nodded and said "but Kim helped me with the guest room, kitchen, music room and her room" Jack nodded, "anyways do you two have homework?" "Yeah learning mom." I said bored, while I put my glass back. "I need to get a tutor I guess for a subject." I muttered and stayed there "Kim, what do you mean your grades are amazing" My mom told me while Jack was agreeing. "Never mind I just.. slipped, I'm going to my room" as I stuttered not knowing what to say and run up the stairs.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kim ran up the stairs and the door closed. "Should we go to her?" I ask her mom. "You go I still need to finish my job in my bed room. Kim's room is on the first floor walk to third door on your right." I nodded and walked up the stair. I knocked on the door and I hear Kim say "what?!" I could tell she was mad. I opened the door and saw my best friend lying on her bed crying her eyes out. I walked to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Kimmy what's wrong?" "Just don't have my day" Kim said still not facing me. I sighed and told her "Kim, I know there is something up with you." Kim faced me and said a sentence "Do you hate me or something?"

I raised my eyebrows and said "No why would I?" "Or are you, just begging nice to me because I was a new girl?" Kim ask me as she stood up. I was confused, no not Jerry confusing "No" I told her, "You are my best friend" and I ended my sentence, Kim looked up and ask "Do you believe in someone that tells you that she isn't nice or pretty or something?" Okay remove 'no not Jerry' to cause I didn't know where she was talking about. "what do you mean?" I ask her confused, "just when someone tells you that a friend of yours don't exit or don't deserve you as a friend?" Kim ask me, and by now I understand her.

"Does the monsters have to do something about this all Kim?" I ask her as she sat down next to me, "No, no" I looked at her and shot my glare at her 'really Kim' I thought, then she corrected her self by saying "Yeah, maybe just a little" "are they bullying you?" I ask her, only what she could do was nod. I wasn't surprised that they bullied her. "You not surprised?" Kim ask me, "no not really, remember that day I told you I was single?" I remembered her, she nodded.

"The monsters, are that kind of girls who loves to ruin peoples lives, bullies people about your looks they will whisper around and about crushes like you like Brody, you got a problem with Donna, Lindsay and Lorie and they will say things like 'stay away from him he only got eyes for me' or 'you are not his type'' I told her, "Yeah I had a feeling about those lines you were saying, they want to keep every single **'**hot**'** boy for them self"

I nodded and Kim looked at the ground "But what's really happening?" I ask her, "Well since I joined the cheer team Lindsay attacked me sometimes." I looked at her and ask "What do you mean by attacked?" "Well, making scars on my arm or neck or somewhere else with her sharp long nails. Kicking and punching me, the usual stuffs she does." I nodded, and ask her "why didn't you told me before?" "Cause, we always have a fun nice time together and I didn't want to ruin it" Kim explained to me I smile at her and said "Kim no matter what time we have, I'm always here for you to help you okay" She nodded and hugged me.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 60+ reviews!**

**Review! **

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Allisselove**


	6. Kim's injuries

**YAYYYYYY! Thank you all for the 70 reviews :D Love you all :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Sure thing, I'll PM you if I have time :D thanks that you reviewed xx_

_**Kickfan23 : **Thanks :) and I'll try to update this week a lot :D_

**_KickFeaver: _**_Thanks, I cant wait to read your review :D_

_**Grace-1997: **Thanks :DD_

_**WarriorcatzForever: **Ola, thanks for the tips and I'm not mad or even feel bad, I'll read it double. I had a bad time when I posted it, so thanks for reminding me :D I glad you still like this story :D_

_**love-dont-have-limits:** __Yay, I'm happy you liked the chappie :D_

_**autumn1999 :** Can I say one thing? your reviews make me smile most of the times :D thank you so much :) and About when Kick is going to happen I need to find a perfect timing I don't want to rush their friendsship, in to a relationship soon. Cause I have tons of things in my mind :)_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556_**_: Thanks :D_

**_scurtui24_**_: It's okay, I was in a rush too but I still love and like to hear great things about the story :D_

**_eMILIE (Guest): _**_Thanks and I'm happy u liked the chapter :D_

**_Elsemieke: _**_Thanks and yeah the story is based on a small part in real life :P Later in this story will come more I hope you will be still reading :D_

**_fanfictionlover211 : _**_Thanks :D_

**_flyaway101: _**_Thank you :D_

**_Kickinit1036: _**_It's okay I hope you had fun with your grandma :D and Lucky you! ya can read the next chappie really soon :D_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kim's injuries **

**Kim P.O.V.**

_It was one week ago when I told Jack that I was getting bullied by the monsters. At fist I thought who where they but then I saw them they are so wow... but not the good one. One more week left and then I'm seventeen. I'm hoping my dad would come to my birthday, I mean I didn't saw him in ages. Last time I was six, and he promised me 10 years straight he will be on my birthday, NOT! You may have heard that I don't have a good relationship with my dad. _

_I'll tell you later about him more._

I walked tot my locker and I was so tired, I didn't slept all night. I opened my locker and put my last lessons back in my locker. I looked at the mirror in my locker lucky mom did my makeup today. Or I looked umm, yeah not nice. I wasn't so stable too, I was weak and dizzy a little bit. I didn't ate my lunch, when I had lunch I threw it in the trashcan in the girls bathroom, I didn't got any breakfast today, cause I didn't had time for it. Don't judge me or something I bet some of you did it also one time.

I didn't talked to Jack to day or to the others, it makes me feel terrible cause it looks like I'm avoiding them all day. I only saw Brody with Donna and Donna and Trend, no more.

About a couple of minutes two arms hugged me. I knew it was Jack cause he called "Hey Kimmy" I tried to smile but pain replaced my other emotion. He faced me and said "You dressed up nice" I had a white jumper, light orange/pink skinny jeans and beige boots. **(link on my profile)**

"Thanks, and I feel totally okay" I told him, witch was a total lie. I saw at his face that he know I was lying to him "Kim? You do look nice but you look really and I mean really pale is everything okay?" He ask me worried. I nodded and said "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I quickly left him and the school. Not waiting for more questions.

I decide to take a different route to got to my home. I walked to the direction from the mall and took then the left. then I was in ten minutes by the back of our school and grabbed a tree cause the dizziness started again. I just ignore it and passed over the street. I remembered I had three blocks down to go to my house or was it two? I ask my self, I just go on with three and everything started to spin. The street made a twist and I felt and landed on the dirty ground. Everything went black and now I didn't knew where I was. Until I re opened my eyes and saw I was in a different home. Some shadows were around me, my vision was still blurry and then I ask "where am I?"

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When Kim went Jerry ask me "what's wrong with her?" "I don't know Jerry I think I'm going after her" I told him and Jerry begging Jerry asking "after who?" I shook my head and walked to the doors. "Hey Jack what ya going to do now?" Lorie ask me, wow I looked at her and she looked like a leopard **(link on my profile)** I tell you I'm not good in this fashion thing.. I didn't stopped walking and said "after someone" and with that I walked away.

Maybe she was ahead to her home. So I ran to the direction and was almost there by her home when I saw Kim one block to far and made a pirouette and landed on the ground. I quickly ran to her and shook her and calling her name, I checked she was breathing and thank God she was. I carried her to my home, cause I live exactly on the left first house side line where she just passed out. You all may asking why aren't you calling a doctor or the ambulance well, cause my mom is a doctor and is free today.

I carried her to the front door and pressed the door bell. My mom opened the door and gasped when she saw Kim. "Jackson what happened!?" Mom ask me, "It wasn't me if you thought, but this is my friend and she passed out next to our house after she ran out school." I explained my mom as we walked inside.

"Did she eat today or slept last night?" My mom ask me, as we lied her down in the guest room. "Not that I know, I only saw she was weak and looked really pale." I told my mom, "Well she's breathing still" My mom answered, she felt her stomach "I guess she didn't eat today..." guessed my mom, my mouth dropped then I closed it, and sat down on the bench and my dog Alexia came inside and jumped on my lap. She's a cavalier king Charles spaniel. "Hey baby girl" I greeted her and hugged her as she kissed my cheek.

_She remembers me of my older sister Alexia, but she moved out house when she was eight-teen year, it was almost four years ago, I was a thirteen year old boy. Now she's twenty-two years old we are five years differents. I miss her still, I got Alexia when I was fifteen years. She's three years old. To miss her less, sometimes it help but sometimes it-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Kim waking up and asking "where am I?" I walked up to her and said "no worries Kim, your save." "Ohhh that's Kim." My mom whispered at me, I nodded. My mom walked up to her and ask "Kim, how are you feeling?" "Dizzy, tired and hungry I guess" Kim told my mom. "I'm going to get you some food and please stay and don't move a muscle or you will pass out again." Mom told her, Kim nodded and stayed still.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

Kim was still lying in bed, but felt a little bit better. My mom called Olivia to tell her that Kim was here. So Kim and I were alone in the room. "Kim, why didn't you came with us to lunch?" I ask her, "why should I, I mean you said 'the food here is terrible' and showed me three weeks ago remember?" She told me and made me laugh that she that remembered.

"Yeah but behind that, Milton told us something interesting" I told her, she gave me a tell it then look. "Milton has a girlfriend" her eyes winded and ask "When?" "two months already" I answered, she nodded and said "He's good keeping it in a secret for us" I agreed and ask "But what happened whit you?"

Kim took deep breath and said "well I'm not going to tell the details cause it's a long story and then we are here still tomorrow" I laughed and said "summaries it then" Kim nodded and told me two words "The monsters" I understand her, "what did they do?" I ask her "Kicking, slapping, cutting me open with their nails or a pocketknife."

My mouth dropped and she muttered something else "andusetheirheelstokickmeandstuff's", "sorry can you repeat that" I ask her sweetly "Kicking, slapping, cutting me open with their nails or a pocketknife and use their heels to kick me and stuff's" Well I wasn't mad but angry. No one hurts my Kimmy! I realized what I just said in my head and told me 'where did that came from?'

"when did that happened?" "Two days, and four days ago" she told me, I would ask her why she didn't told me earlier. until a saw a scar by her collarbone. "Who did that?" I pointed to her collarbone. She didn't answer it so I was guessing it, but I may think the answer "was it Lindsay?" she shook her head "Lorie?" I ask her again she shook her head "Or Donna?" she shook her head and tears were streaming down her face. "I did it" she whispered quietly then she burst out in tears. All I could do was hugging her. Sure I want to yell at her but it's never a great time when she told you something hard.

"Hey it's okay" I told her and rubbed her back. We faced each-other and she ask "aren't you mad?" "Yeah I am, but I don't want to make you feel more bad" I told her and she smiled at me and hugged me ones. When we pulled away Alexia jumped on Kim's lap. "Oh hey cutie" Kim greeted her, she hugged her. "What a cute dog" Kim said to me, "thanks" I said with a smile. "Your birthday is coming soon, right?" I ask her then. "Yeah, 23 from December two days before Christmas" Kim told me with a smile. I nodded and Kim stood up saying "I better get going." "I'll walk you home" I told her and opened the door.

We walked out my house and went to her house. It was a comfortable silence, birds were singing. It sounded like Christmas songs, 'All I want for Christmas' I laughed at it and Kim looked up at me. "why are you laughing?" she ask me. I shook my head and said "Never mind, it was stupid" Kim giggled and said "yeah sure it was." I rolled my eyes and we walked to the door as I pressed the doorbell, Kim's mom came and hugged Kim. "Thank you so much, Jack for saving my only child." Olivia told me, I smiled at her and said "no problem, I see you at the dojo tomorrow Kim." and then I walked away.

As I reached my house and opened the door my mom gave me my dog and said "sweetie, take Alexia out side" I had no time to answer and the door shut. I groaned and walked with Alexia to the park.

* * *

**~Three days later (four days till Kim's birthday) **

**Olivia P.O.V.**

I was really happy that Kim have vacation. It was Thursday 19 December, Kim was practicing all week with the guys for a competition against the Black dragons. It was her first mach here in Seaford.

I was watching TV, my phone was on my lap and heard my phone. I quickly answered with "Olivia Crawford" than the person spoke a sentence or two "Hey, sweetie I'm coming over soon, but it wont be so long" then the line went dead.

A part of me was so happy, but the other part of me was thinking what would Kim say if her dad come over...

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**Umm, about when Kim looked pale and fainted and ask "Where am I?" well this happened to me two weeks ago on a Friday evening when I had acting lesson. I had a feeling I didn't had eaten for days and fainted.. well that was just a little bit of a shocker. But I'm okay now :)**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 73+ reviews! or even 80 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Guess:**

**Who do you think who it is?**

**Shout out to the ones who have the right answers!**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Allisselove**


	7. Surprise? part 1

**Hey, **

**I update today again :D**

**I had a bad day but when I opened my e-mail, 15 unread reviews were there I guess! Thank you so much! **

**We are at the 87 reviews! I hope that we get the 100 before the 10th chapter :D I hope it so much, then I'll try to update ASAP!**

**I have already then next chapter done and begining the other one tonight maybe.**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well. _

_**Kickfan23 : **It's okay hon, I'm better now, but be prepaired for the next coming chapters.. you are welcome ur talented :D Lolz, my man, I mean my girl :D_

**_KickFeaver: _**_Thanks and thank you also for it saying :D and thanks that you love it still._

**_KarateGirl77_**_: Thanks :D for your two reviews :D_

_**WarriorcatzForever: **Thank you :) for your review :D_

_**autumn1999 :** Wooh! again happy, you make me think of ideas for coming chapters to make it even better! thanks, :D there is only one way to find out :/ reading this story :D thanks for the love for this story it means much to me :D_

**_imprisoned-in-the-pandorica: _**_Thank you :D_

**_kickinfan321: _**_THANK YOU :DDDD_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556_**_: Thanks and question was this soon enough? :D_

**_scurtui24_**_: Thanks for your review and yeah u got it right :D yeah I'm sorry but this one will be little short too but the next one will be LOOOONNNNGGGGG... ;D SWASOME! JERRY STYLE xD_

**_Elsemieke (guest): _**_Nice, I'm glad that you still reading this :D and OMG! Dutchie! The Netherlands right? Oh well it's a stupid question... there is one Holland I know :D I'm also Dutch :D_

**_fanfictionlover211 : _**_Thank you :D_

**_Kickinit1036: _**_Thanks for your review hon :) and it's okay I hope you will get the other ones later :D _

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx: _**_And BOOM! You are the 80th reviewer! Woow so nice I'll wish u a happy birthday soon then :D thanks for your review lovely, I'm glad that u liked my intro for the begin from the chappie what I send you :D I am glad I'm better too :D_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surprise!? part 1**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The warriors were at their competition against the Black dragons, it was a tie 3/3. Now it's up to Kim against Frank. They bowed and got in their fight positions, and they waited who would, send the fist kick or punch. Not even ten seconds and Frank send Kim a punch, Kim grabbed his fist and flipped him, but sadly for Kimberly, Francis landed on his feats and tried to make Kim out control or balance to kick and punch her mostly. Kim dogged and dogged and made sometimes a back flip. Thanks to cheerleading Kim thought. Frank was breathing heavily, and Kim's French braid was almost out the elastic. Her cheeks were warm and red and saw Frank was sweating like a bear in the summer that didn't knew he stood in a barbeque. Frank send a final kick and Kim jumped. When Kim landed on the ground she grabbed Frank's sweaty arm. Ah gross Kim thought and flipped him. Frank landed on the ground and stayed there.

Everyone from the Bobby Wasabi dojo were screaming and shouting. Jack ran to Kim and hugged her. Then the whole group followed the only thing Kim said was "Guys I love you all, but it's hot!" Everyone let her go and laughed. When Jack stopped hugging her he looked at his best friend and smiled, the blond smiled back and walked away to her changing room from their dojo, it was really awkward.

On the other side of the dojo, Frank got jelled by Ty. "That you loosed from a wasabi girl!" "I'm sorry sensei, but she's so strong for a blond girl" Frank told Ty, he was angry and you cold see it, everyone from the Black dragons were shaking. "You not wanna know how mad I am, you are going to practice all day long tomorrow" Ty shouted at him and he walked away, then Frank left the dojo with the others.

While the Black dragons leaves,everyone from the Bobby Wasabi dojo congrats each-other, as the warriors changed...

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I changed back in my 'normal' clothes, just a white shirt and a mint jacket and skinny jeans. I put my white Nike sneakers on and brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail, and put my jewelry on **(link on my profile!)**.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and left the changing room. As I walked back in the dojo, I saw everyone still talking, in and outside the dojo. Rudy walked to me and ask me "Kim do you if your sister is interested?" As he pointed to my mom who looked the same like me only two differents, the color jacket and jeans are dark blue, my mom's hair isn't in a ponytail **(Link on my profile!)** and talked to the mother from Jack.

"Um Rudy, two things, number one I don't have a sister and number two I know she isn't interested because she is my mom and is married to my dad" I told him and laughed, Rudy's mouth hung open and said what I always hear "You both look like identical twins! I didn't know it was your mother" "It's okay Rudy, one day you will find a girl who loves you" I told him and pat his back.

He smiled and said "You know Kim, you have a lot of gifts you know, how to make me happy, you know how to save us from the black dragons and you are a black belt. The dojo is my home, and without you I could have lost it" I smiled at him and said 'Wasabi' "Wasabi!" Rudy said back, with a smile on his face.

I walked to my mom and got hugged by her "You did great job Kimberly" "Thank you mom, and would you please do two things?" I ask her, "What is it?" My mom ask, I said then "Well, one don't call me Kimberly around the mall or dojo, and two I love you but I feel still hot so can you stop hugging me?" I ask her sweetly, my mom smiled also and let me go. She looked on her I phone and texted someone back, she turned back to me and said "Honey we have to go home, someone is waiting for us" I nodded and we walked out the dojo and said bye to everyone.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"So, do you feel something for her man?" Jerry ask me when I put my shirt on, I looked at him and the other two, "No..." I told them not knowing where they are talking about. "you don't know were we are talking about right?" Milton ask me, I nodded 'yes' and Milton laughed. He put his arm around my shoulder and said "Jack my friend, we think you are in love with Kim" I froze, wait did I heard it right? "you guys think I have a crush on her?" I ask them, Jerry laughed and said "Yeah who else Santa?" "Jerry, Santa doesn't exit you know that right?" Milton told him, here we go again, I grabbed my bag and walked with Eddie outside the changing room.

We walked outside and I ask "why are you guys thinking that I like Kim? I mean we are just friends" "Well you are walking together, you showed her around when she was new, and you protect her when she need it." Eddie told me, that's what friends do I told my self. We reached the park and saw a crew working, a couple of the 'monsters' were there taking pictures. "Speaking about a girl, Eddie how is it whit you and La Grace?" I ask him when I saw her, dressed up like a gothic.** (Link on my profile) **

She saw us and walked to us, "well I didn't ask jet, Kim is going to help me with it" Eddie said nervous. "Hey guys" Grace greeted us and we greeted her back, "Wow Grace, you look different." I told her, she smiled and complained "Yeah, I know I hate to be dressed like this, the jewelry is to much and I cant walk on this heels, plus have to work with the monsters" I laughed a bit whit her "that's a min point of begging a great model" Eddie told her, looking down the ground. "Yeah it is, but also fun" Grace added, "Gracie-bell! you need to go!" a photographer called, Grace sighed and yelled "COMING!" she turned back to us and said "Well I see you later then." and walked back to the set.

Eddie and I continued walking back to the dojo. "So, Kim is helping you to ask Grace out?" I ask him, Eddie nodded and said "I trust her, and wanted to help me when I ask her" I nodded and we opened the doors from the dojo. My mom was talking with Eddies mom and Jerry's mom. We walked to Jerry and he played a Spanish game on his phone.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was in my room listening to Christmas music and decorated my room also with little Christmas things. Yeah Christmas is coming in four days! and my birthday over two days.

I am so worried that my dad can't come to my birthday. When I was about to test the little lights my mom called me downstairs.

I sighed and walked downstairs still listening to music. "Yeah mom what's wrong?" I ask her looking around the room. Then I saw a man in our house, I was about to scream to my mom to call the cops, but it was my own dad. I removed my ear buds and ran to my dad and hugged him tight. "Hey baby girl" My dad greeted me.

Happy tears streamed down my face. My dad was back, sure he did some stupid things when I was little, leaving me and my mom alone home. I was to young to understand but now I do.

My dad does, a lot of work. He's a big business man, he deals with a lot of companies or peoples. He travels around the world. We only talked or saw each-other, via Skype and some times with Christmas, but that was years ago, when I was ten was the last time I saw him.

Mom walked inside and sat down on the couch and we fallowed her. "You really changed a lot, Kim you look like your mother." Dad told me, I nodded and smiled, "So how are the things going Liv?" My dad ask my mom, she smiled and said "Great, Seaford is awesome to live. Now I understand my sister." My dad and I laughed, about my mom.

You see, I lived first in Tennessee and one of her sister Clara, called one day and told us to move to Seaford for a new home. Because our house was really small and you didn't have any room to build a new house... We went to New York, Minnesota, Philadelphia and back to New York. My mom was getting crazy that we always got small homes. So my mom agree to live in Seaford.

If you may all asking why not in the first place? Well, as you know my mom is overprotective, and didn't love to move in there with her baby girl, she was afraid that I would change in, yeah some of the monsters. She always looks at the bad sides here, but now when we live here she mostly see the bright sides. I know it maybe confusing but so is my mom...

We chatted for a time we talked about my school, karate, my 'part-time' modeling. "So, so my little girl is a model now" My dad said in a teas tone, I looked down and said "Yeah, kinda..." I looked at the time and saw that it wasn't that late, but I had an appointment with the gang including Grace, Kelsey and Mika to swim together.

I stood up and said "Mom, dad, I'm going to bed I have an appointment with some friends tomorrow to go swimming together and I'm really tired from the tournament this afternoon." My mom and dad nodded and kissed my forehead, I walked upstairs and changed in my pajama's and went to my bed. I turned the lights off and drifted soon in sleep. Before I dozzed off, I heard my mom say something what totally broke me, I silently cried my self in sleep.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**Umm, about when Kim looked pale and fainted and ask "Where am I?" well this happened to me two weeks ago on a Friday evening when I had acting lesson. I had a feeling I didn't had eaten for days and fainted.. well that was just a little bit of a shocker. But I'm okay now :)**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 90+ reviews! or even 100 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Guess:**

**What do you think, Kim heard that made her really sad?**

**Shout out to the ones who have the right answers!**

**Special shout outs to: **

**scurtui24 **

**for having the right answer!**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Allisselove**


	8. Surprise? part 2

**Hey, **

**I update today again :D **

**WE are by the 107 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**I have already then next chapter done and begining the other one tonight maybe.**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **sure thing :D and thanks :D_

_**Kickfan23 : **Hmmm find out :D and a early happy birthday to you :DDD_

**_KickFeaver: _**_nice review. well you dont have to freak out anymore cause read this long chappie to find out :D_

**_KarateGirl77_**_: Thank you very much :D_

_**WarriorcatzForever: **Thanks :D and I did continue :)_

_**autumn1999 :** Thanks hun for your long sweet review :DD made me happy and well read and find out :D_

**_imprisoned-in-the-pandorica: _**_Hmm, maybe and I think so too :D well congrats! for begging the 100th reviewer!_

**_kickinfan321: _**_hahaha al i can say is read the chappie :D_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556_**_: Thanks and I'm glad about it. I hope i didn't leave you to long with the cliffy :D_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Yeah u right the way girl :DD thanks for your three swasome reviews:D and u have the right answer :D_

**_Kickin it is my life KICK: _**_Thanks for your tons of guessing and one of them is the one congrats!_

**_scurtui24_**_: Well you have one of the answers right! and enjoy tha chappie!_

**_Grace-1997: _**_Thanks girly :D_

**_fanfictionlover211 : _**_thanks :D_

**_Livesoccer44: _**_ Umm I think so but not to soon, but they will be togeter :D_

**_love-dont-have-limits: _**_Ola, and its okay I had trouble too I had to rewite this ten times xD and I hope this will have enough kick moments in it for you :D _

**_xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx:_**

**_bstormstar: _**_Hmmm, just read and find out :D_

**have fun reading this chapter **

**it's a long one and I am 100% sure that there are errors in it, I'm sorry about that :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surprise!? part 2**

**Mika P.O.V.**

It was 10 am and I was still busy fixing my hair, impossible? Well I started with my hair at 8.30 am and my hair still doing want to be great and swimming is over a hour. Gladly I changed in a long sleeve yellow dress, with a black belt, black heels, and my bag were my jewelry, make-up well yellow eye-shadow... phone and towel was. **(Link on my profile) **

Wondering why I'm dressed up, well not that I want to impress Jerry or something, but I have a party after swimming and Renaldo, my cousin would pick me up.

Finally my hair was braided in a bun. That took time. I stood up and walked downstairs while checking if I had everything, bag? Check, bikini, I was wearing it already so I don't have to change, check.

Well that was it, "Morning uncle Phil" "Moring Mika, ready for your swimming time?" He ask me, I nodded and said "Well have to go, Phil, see you by Ban-Gia! Bye Tootsie!" and I walked out Phil's and went to the swimming pool. Ban-Gia is my cousin she turned 15 today and is really annoying. I refused to got to her but Phil made me to go.

As I was almost by the pool, I saw Kelsey, Jerry and Eddie. "Hey chicka!" Jerry called, "Hey guys and Kels" I greeted them, "Mi, you know we are just going to the pool right?" Eddie 'remind' me, I rolled my eyes and said "Ed's, I said yesterday that I had to go to a party after the pool" He just oehed, and I talked with Kelsey who was dressed nice, she was in a Disney mood, had Mickey Mouse shirt, and pants, shoe heels, and a ponytail. **(link on my profile) **

"Where are Kim, Jack, Milton and Grace?" I ask them while I looked at the time it was almost 11 am. "Jack just texted me that he'll come with Kim and Grace will come later she told me and Milton I don't know man" Jerry said, showing his text that Jack send as a proof. I just nodded and we waited five minutes.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I cried a little bit about what I heard, I was brushing my hair and tried to forget what I heard. "KIM COME DOWN!" ran down the stairs when it was 10.30 am, cause my mom called me. When I was downstairs, still with my hair brush in my hair. I saw Jack in the living room. I looked at him and said "Hey, Jack" and continued to brush my hair, he looked behind him and saw me, "Looking great." he said laughing. "Haha, so funny Jack. Never have a bad hair day or something?" I ask irritated, he held his hands up in defense and said "Sorry Kimmy, but your hair looks funny, and no I never had." My mom walked down and give me my bag and grabbed my hair brush, brushing my hair and braided it.

I wasn't embarrassed or something, that Jack was here and my mom was doing my hair.

When my mom was done, my dad went in the living room and noticed Jack. "And who are you?" My dad ask him, oh man. "Dad this is my friend Jack, Jack this is my dad" I introduced them to each-other, and ran to the hallway putting on my black Converse. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I dressed simple, a shirt and skinny jeans with my hair braided, my black Converse **(link on my profile) **I walked back and grabbed the bag that I dropped.

"I'm done" I told Jack, he nodded and said to my dad "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crawford" My dad nodded and Jack walked to me.

We walked out my house and walked to the pool. "So you met my dad, well kinda." I said, Jack nodded and said "He's a nice man, but..." He was looking for a word "Yeah, I know Jack, you don't have to say it" I helped him and smiled. He smiled back and we finally reached the pool when the gang was talking. We greeted each-other and I ask "Where is Milton?" "I don't know man" Jerry said, "Jerry, let me tell you one thing." I paused and then said "Again, The last time I checked in the mirror, I was and am still a girl!" "Whatever man" Jerry said rolling his eyes, I really wanted to hurt Jerry so badly, but I didn't do a thing.

"Is Grace coming?" Jack ask one of them. "Yeah but she will come later, she couldn't find her bikini." Kelsey said, "but Milton will come with Julie maybe later today" She added then. We all nodded. "Should we go inside already, I'm not going to wait any longer. This body need a bath" Jerry told us, Kelsey and I raised a eyebrow at him and Mika, faced the door. Other guys were quiet. After a minute we all decided to go. When we heard "Hey wait up!" We turned around and saw Grace her curly brown hair, with a white, green blue ruffle dress, blue green vans, and her bag **(Link on my profile) **

"I'm glad you could make it Grace" Mika hugged her, she high-fived Kelsey and waived to me, I waved back and send her a smile. Grace and I aren't really close yet, like Mika or Kelsey. "Milton? where is he?" She ask, "He'll come later now, and I know he texted me. He will bring Julie to, but around one." Eddie told us, we all nodded and we went inside. We paid our entrees and went inside the pool. We all picked out our places, and held two seats free for Milton and Julie. I put my stuffs on my chair bank, and went to one of the girls changing rooms with the girls.

I removed my shirt and jeans. I looked at me in the little mirror there I saw how I looked, I'm so shy to go out the room. There were three knocks. "Kim come out, I know you are done!" Kelsey told me, "I'm not going out this room until you girls give me twenty seconds." I told them. It was quiet, maybe a little to quiet. I opened the door and saw Kelsey in her flower bikini, Mika in her different green colors bikini and Grace was wearing almost the same bikini as I. A Green Fringe Bikini with bands by her top. I had a blue one but with out the bands. **(link on my profile!)**

"You look nice Kim" Grace said, and grabbed my arm so we walked to the pool. I put my clothes back in my bag and sat down on my chair bank thing. The girls jumped in the water, and swim to me. "You coming Kim" They ask me, "Soon" I told them then we heard "Whoo baby!" and three splashes followed. "Jerry! I'm gonna Kill you!" Grace yelled at him, when she chased after him. The girls followed and Eddie helped Jerry not begging killed by Grace.

"Why aren't you swimming also?" I looked at Jack and lied "I have no idea" Jack got out the pool and sat next to me. I felt tears burning no Kim don't cry or let tears fall I told to my self. he put his arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he ask me, and he rubbed my arm. I put my head on his shoulder close to his side of his neck. I closed my eyes and single tears streamed down my face. Jack put me on his lap and hugged me.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

We did a how long can you hold your breath under water contest. I was looking who was loosing or winning. They were almost 30 seconds underwater, Grace came up first, then Eddie followed, and Jerry begging Jerry he came up and "WOOOW I'M THE MASTER!" He yelled, by then Mika came up and ask Jerry "Say again?" "Not cool man not cool!" Jerry told, Mika "Jer! I'm a girl you see! I wear a bikini!" Mika snapped at him, Jerry was silent and some red cheeks appeared on his face.

Grace and I were quietly giggling. "Where are the love birds?" Eddie ask, looking around. I looked around and swim back to our place the group followed me, we saw Kim sitting on Jacks lap we faced her back. Jerry was next to me and I put my hand on his mouth and let him shut. I looked better, Jack was rubbing Kim's back. I heard silently sniffing. I immediately got out the pool and walked to Jack and Kim. I faced Jack and ask "What's wrong, Kim?" she hugged Jack tight and continued crying. Jack said two words "Her dad."

I swallowed and nodded, I turned to the gang and they walked out the pool. I sat next to Kim and hugged her too. "Kim we are here for you now" I heard Grace say to her.

After ten minutes Kim tiled her head up and faced us. "My dad" She started, "My dad came home yesterday." "That's amazing Kim!" Mika told her we agreed with her, "but, he will leave soon" Kim said, my eyes winded and Grace ask "How soon? Not on your birthday right?" We hoped she shook her head, she shook her head gladly, we sighed in relive "No not on my birthday but today" When she said her last line again tears streamed down her face.

Grace whipped them away and grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her up "Come you need to laugh, we are her for you and plus when you smile or laugh you're even more beautiful." Kim smiled a little, "and we are going to make you happy right now!" Grace added. Kim nodded and whipped her tears away. "How are we going to do that?" Jerry ask, Grace smiled evil and walked to him "Like this" "What do you mean?" Jerry ask, before Grace answered his question she pushed him in the cold pool. Making Jerry scream like a girl in a horror movie. Everyone laughed so hard while Jerry ran out the pool and jumped in the warm deep pool. Mika, Grace, Eddie and I followed soon.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was really hard laughing with Jack on the side from the pool. Jack grabbed my hand and walked to the pool. I walked with him and Jack splashed in the water. He came up and waited for me, I took deep breath and put my dad's thought away.

There was a math on the water where some teens were tricking on. I walked there and stood on the thing, I faced my back to the others and said "Don't come close or something bad can happen." I looked behind my back and saw there was room.

I took one deep breath and jumped backwards and did a back flip and landed with a splash in the warm water.

I came up and saw, them with open mouths. "Oh come on! you never saw a girl doing a back flip in the pool?" I ask them, they shook their heads. "Okay well now you all saw it can you all at least shut your mouths or you will catch fly's" I told them and they closed their mouths. It was really weird to tell them that. Most of the peoples are using to get their 'lover' to them.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton called, we all looked around and saw him staring at his girlfriend. We all had to laugh about his reaction. Julie was just only wearing her pink white bikini. **(link on profile!) **She rolled her eyes when Milton hugged her, to protect her. I understand her totally. "Hey Nerd birds, we don't want to see all the kissing all the time!" I called them, Jerry laughed and said "Nerd birds, that's a good one man" I turned to him and he said his line again but then good replacing the man in to 'Kim'.

Then Milton and Julie joined us too it the water. "Are we going to start a water fight?" Julie ask everyone nodded. I was so confused what sort of game was that? Soon I got lift up and sat on Jack's shoulders and Mika was on Jerry's. "Ohhh, I get it" I whispered. I needed to push Mika off Jerry's shoulders. Two against two, this will be interesting. Kelsey said "Ready set go!"

Mika pushed me almost of Jack's shoulder but I just blocked her other push, and took her out balance. I just pushed her of Jerry's shoulder. The two felt down in the water. "BOOM! GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM!" I boomed her. Everyone laughed about my line. We played water fight for a next thirty minutes.

**~Line break**

I walked to the door and opened it with my keys. "Mom dad I'm home!" I called them. No answer or hey baby girl from my dad. I dropped my bag and ran up the stairs opening and closing all the doors. When a room was empty. I ran downstairs in the music room and only saw as I opened the door, a guitar, piano, keyboard and more instruments, but no dad or mom. "maybe in their room" I told my self. I walked to their room and opened the door quietly, but sadly, nobody.

Some tears were burning in my eyes. I ran to my room and opened my door. Finding a note saying:

* * *

_Hey baby girl,_

_I'm sorry that I left you a note._

_I really wanted to tell you but you were out with that guy. *shivers* _

_Anyways I'm sorry I can't stay till tomorrow, I need to go soon to Paris._

_Mom is brining me to the airport. _

_Big kiss_

_Love you so much baby girl_

_Dad_

* * *

Tears streamed down my face, anger and sadness were written over my face.

I stood up and grabbed my phone and texted Jack that I'll come over.

I texted my mom too saying "I'm by Jack" and then I walked downstairs opened the door and closed it behind me. I ran to the other side and walked out the block. I walked to the right and got soon in the front garden from Jack. I pressed the doorbell, and his mother opened the door.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I just pulled my red v-neck t-shirt on and heard my mom call "Jackson get your ass downstairs!"

"Coming mom!" I called back. Oh yeah one thing my parents and I call or yell at each-other if diner was ready, or I slept over the time and going to be late for school or there was something important happening.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket from my sweat pants and jogged out my room downstairs. "What is wrong mo-" I tried to ask, but I cut my self off when I saw Kim in the hallway waiting for me I guess.

"Hey Kim" I greeted her, "hey" she said quietly, I was about to ask what was wrong but the tears in her eyes and that streamed down her face I knew exactly what the problem was. Two words again 'her dad'. I walked to her and hugged her.

She cried even harder. When she heard my dad calling from upstairs "Son, who's there?"

"My friend" I called to my dad, I heard him only mumble something.

I walked Kim to the couch and we sat down. My mom walked up to her with a mock tea. She sat next to Kim and rubbed her back. "I understand how you are feeling." My mom told Kim, both me and Kim looked at my mom. "Your mom called me." Mom added, Kim signed and stood up "I'm just so mad at my dad! He comes, and leaves, never comes to my birthday, then he comes ten years later stays one day and then leave me one day before my birthday!" Kim told us a short story in a sentence.

"Honey, I know how you are feeling trust me I do. You feel left out, not important, all alone and more stuffs. Plus you are looking all the bad sides in you" My mom guessed, Kim nodded and sat down on the sofa. "What am I going to do, I mean. I accept that my dad makes money for me and my mom to give us a great life, but I miss the time with my dad. Not that I had one, but I thing it will feel nice. and how did you know how I felt?" Kim told and ask a mouth full. My mom laughed and said "Well, Kim I think you and Jack have a lot in common." Kim looked at me, and I looked at my hands. What the heck am I doing!? I ask myself.

"Really?" Kim ask me or my mom. "Yeah you two have. Jack's dad had to work almost fifteen years straight, but in the middle seven years ago. Jack was also feeling like crap. He told his dad about that, then my man realize what he missed. So he 'stopped' his job seven years ago, to have some father son time. Jack's dad still works in the same function like seven years ago, but less not much business trips and appointments" My mom summarized the story, leaving the hard times out.

_That she thought when my dad worked all day and night, far away from home without having a problem. My mom was so sad and thought dad didn't loved her that much like before they got children's. She thought that my dad met a other woman, but my dad never did that. When he told my mom that he was thinking about her all day and night or when he worked, she was the only woman for him. _

I looked back up and faced Kim, Alexia sat next to her. "Kim the best thing for you is not to hate your mom or dad" My mom told Kim, she only sat there and then spoke "I don't hate them, I'm not mad at my mom, but it's just what he did to me that's all" hugging Alexia now. She just look so adorable now, looking like a little girl who is hugging her dog who need to get happy and forget about what happened. Then something hit me. I looked next to me and glared at my mom. Wow, mom just wow. I thought, looking back at Kim who was holding back her laughter. I don't know why this sentence come from but all thought about was 'why is she so freaking beautiful!?'

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 110+ reviews! or even 130 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Special shout outs to: **

**scurtui24 **

******Kickin it is my life KICK**

**for having the right answers!**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait have tons of things in my mind -.-' I tell you I'm not happy about it...**

**Allisselove**


	9. Kim's birthday

**Hey, **

**I update today again :D **

**WE are by the 121 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **thanks :D_

_**Kickfan23 : **Haha sorry, I like putting cliffys so my readers will reacting funny ;D Love your review seriously :D, u betta update soon I LOVE THAT STORY!_

**_KickFeaver: _**_It will happen later in this story her dad will come back, and found out something interesting *wink* hahaha :D_

_**autumn1999 : **I'm sorry Yeah Kim and her dad will face more things in later chappies, Thank you thank you :DD_

**_imprisoned-in-the-pandorica: _**_thanks ;D_

**_xXselenXx: _**_thank you soon enough? _

**_kickinfan321: _**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR FREAKING AWESOME REVIEW xD_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Nice review and ideas gurl! I have something else in my mind but I hope u like this chappie ;D_

**_scurtui24_**_: Yay thanks, and sure I'll _

**_Grace-1997: _**_Yeah Ik, Poor Kim but she will be happy :D_

**_clovergurl98: _**_Thanks for your review :D_

**_fanfictionlover211 :_**_ awww thanks :D_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556: _**_It's okay hun I'm also busy lately -.-' school stuff u know xP_

**_love-dont-have-limits: _**_Thank you! and yes yes yes I'm writing my hands dead XD_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kim's birthday **

**Kim P.O.V.**

I lied down in my bed sleeping, I'm glad yesterday was yesterday. I seriously didn't had plans for my birthday. Sure some of the teenagers want to party, I was planning that too, but I wished that my dad did come to my birthday. Now everything is changed since yesterday. I just want to stay in my bed, for a long time. Maybe till my birthday is over.

I was awake till nine when I heard my mom called my name. I wanted to response that I was awake, but thought about it. I decided to act to be in sleep. So I closed my eyes, and the door opened. Only one word was spoken 'Oh' and then the door closed again.

I didn't moved a muscle, I just stayed in my position. I turned on my left side and tried to sleep again.

**~Time skipped**

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

It was 12pm and me and the whole gang we in a party room, decorating the whole room. Let me tell you why we are here. Well so yesterday Jack just called when he left Kim's house, that he knew that Kim wont give a party on her birthday and wanted to surprise her, with a surprise party. So I called my uncle and got this big party room.

We took care of everything, if Kim wanted to hang out with me, Grace or Mika we should go, and keep it behind. her mom, will tell her that she have to be dressed in a nice dress her hair will be done by her and makeup and her mom leads her to the party room nearby the beach.

The room was decorated a Christmas theme, cause it's two days before Christmas when Kim was born. We added some fake snow on the windows and tables/ where the food have to be. It wont be a big party. Just her family, our parents, her cheer team, some from the football players that was it. Okay maybe big.. Oh well... It's a surprise party. The clothes rules are girls are wearing red or white dresses and the boys a tux or a white blouse and nice jeans. Some of the guys I know *chough*Jack and other idiots*cough* don't like wearing tux's.

I walked back from the bathrooms and in to the room. It was so amazing! Well the Christmas tree was there already decorated, in the colors red and white.

Milton and Jack were really busy making her favorite food. Thanks to her mom.

Mika, Jerry and Jerry are decorating the room, Grace is with Eddie and Julie spraying the fake snow on the places and I was just ordering how things would look great.

"Nice Job decorating team!" I called whit a smile on my face.

I walked to the bar and saw that they were making sushi, chicken with ketchup, rice and some deserts. It was short day so yeah easy food, not much maybe nobody will eat everything.

Then my phone went I looked on the screen and saw 'Kim' I ran outside and picked up.

"Hey Kim what's up? and Happy birthday girl!" I ask told her, "Nothing much but I have nothing to do, my mom isn't home on my birthday and thanks, but I feel lonely, Mika, Julie or Grace don't pick their phones up." Kim told me, I think she was crying. Then I heard her sniffing. "No worries Kim, I'm coming with Jack. He is at the dojo and I'm here now see you in five!"

I quickly hung up and ran inside calling "Jack we need to go to Kim right now!" Jack nodded and ran quickly with me out side. "Okay what did you lied to Kim?" Jack ask me, I thought and said "that you were practicing at the dojo." He nodded and did without thinking three back flips. I raised my eyebrows "What I need to look 'tired' then she will believe you" He said, oh that's smart. I nodded and we ran to her home.

Jack opened the door with 'his' key from their home don't ask me why but we have the key. We walked inside and Jack closed the door, "Kim we are here" I called, we heard nothing. "she maybe in her room" Jack said and walked upstairs, I was so lost her house is big and nice decorated. Jack waited by the door and we heard silently crying. We knocked on the door and no answer. Jack opened the door and we walked inside.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I opened the door and all we could see was darkness, small little Christmas lights were nearby her bed. Kelsey closed the door as I walked to her bed. I sat down and put my hand on her back. Her heartbeat was beating 'normal' now. Kim looked up at me then at Kelsey. "What's wrong birthday girl?" Kelsey ask as I whipped her tears away.

"why do I have a feeling that I am begging forgotten?" Kim looked at me while asking it. "Awww Kim, you are not begging forgotten" I told her when her head was placed on my shoulder. I hugged her, "I hate my life" Kim whispered quietly. I looked up to Kelsey to help me. She sat down next to her and said "Kim, don't hate it. Look around, you have an amazing home, a sweet best friend who's her for you al long with your 'sister" "Well, I just got alone yesterday night, and now also. I think my mom forgot my birthday." Kim sniffed, wow she's thinking everyone is forgetting her.

Then Kelsey said "I'll call your mom, what's her number?" Kim gave her, her phone and said "Just call her via my phone" I hugged her as tears streamed down her face. Kelsey walked out her room to call her mom. "Everything is going to be okay" Kim looked up and ask "Why are you so sure about that?" "Because I know it." I told her sending her a smile. She smiled and said "Thanks you are the best friend I've ever had" I don't know why but I felt my heart fall. What is happening whit me!? I ask myself frustrated. Kelsey came back inside and got Kim of my lap and said "Kim, change in I don't know what you wear, but wear something casual. You are going to shop with your mom right now." by then we heard the door opened and "Kimberly!" was called. the door opened in seconds and her mom was here.

They hugged, her mom winked at me and Kelsey, the sign that we have to get ready also for the party. We both nodded and Kelsey said "Have fun, Jack have to go back to the dojo picking his stuffs there, we'll seen you soon" and she grabbed my arm and we left them.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

Grace and I were in a room changing and getting ready.

Grace was just done putting on her heels. Her hair was curled, wears a white dress, and have not much make up. **(link on my profile!) **

My hair just got straight, and my make up was already done. I walked to a changing room and closed the door, I got in my red sweetheart ball gown, and put my red heels on. **(Link on my profile) **I walked back and looked to my self in the mirror. I smiled at myself, I looked great.

Then the door burst open and a girl walked in the room asking "Do you know where Mika is?" I looked at the girl she wears a white shoulder dress, light makeup, hair in a bun, and with some jewelry **(link on my profile!) **

I till looked at her, "would you please stop staring at me Kelsey, it's just me Julie" the girl said, I shook my head and said "Wow, Jules you look different! no glasses" She rolled her eyes and said "Eye contacts, ever heard of them?" I laughed and nodded, "well yes and No I don't know where Mika is." I told her the truth.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I was looking for ma bro, as I entered the ball room. WOOW! It look SWASOME! 'Cause yeah the J-man decorated it, with the team. I saw a boy in a tux who looked like Jack from behind. I just walked to him and said "Yo Jack" He turned around and I saw it was Brody. "My name's Brody, you have to know that and no I don't know where Jack is." "Probably he won't wear a tux." Frank said and laughed, why the heck is he invited? I ask myself.

"Jerry" someone called me and I turned around and saw Jack, then back to Brody I did that a couple of times and then said "You guys look like twins now!" They both shot a glare at each-other and then we walked away.

The first words I said was "Jack you in a tux?" I was so confused right now, "Yeah, what's the problem?" Jack ask, I wanted to answer but then Mika came up running to us asking "Did you guys saw Julie?" I didn't answer but just stared at her, she wears a red cocktail dress, with matching heels, her brown hair was wavy and her eyes matched her dress. **(link on my profile) **"uh earth on Jerry?" Mika said, waving her hand. She shook her head and then walked away. That's when I came back to earth, "Dude if you seriously like her then ask her out" Jack told me, I thought about it and said "Thanks man, you are so smart" and I walked away.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I just got back a half hour ago, my mom told me that we had a photo-shoot together nearby the beach.

I had a fun time with my mom shopping, I've got new clothes, my hair got cut not to much only the dead parts. Now I was curling my mom's hair. I put some hair pins in her hair to make a model, that you really saw that it was a mermaid... Well kind off. My mom did her makeup, when I was done whit her hair she was also done with my makeup.

She did my make up and I brushed my hair. I was done soon. My mom added some mascara on my eye lashes, I needed to close my eyes for two minutes. I hear my mom left the room to change in her dress.

After counting 120 seconds I opened my eyes and walked over to my dress it was a mermaid strapless floor dress a red one, next to it were silver glitter heels. I put the dress on and then the heels. Well let me tell you one thing, walking in this dress wasn't even possible! I looked to my self in the mirror **(Link on my profile) **and questioned my self. Why am I so overdressed? I mean it's just a beach photo shoot. Oh well.. My mom walked in and looked almost the same as, but her dress was different more pink red than red. **(Link on profile)**

**~Time skipped**

It was almost 6.30 pm and we were walking to the beach. I got used to walking in this mermaid dress. The amazing thing is that I didn't felt! My mom texted I guess her photographer. Then she said "We have to go inside that place" My mom pointed to a house, I nodded and we walked to the house.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP! KIM IS COMING SO BE QUIET!" Grace yelled across the room. Everyone in the dancing room shut their mounts. They said to them 'when Kim ask where is the light swift Milton will turn the lights on and we all going to yell SURPRICE!' The curtains were closed, lights were off and Kelsey got a text from Olivia. 'We r inside.' Milton stood next to her and had his hands on the light swifts.

The door opened and they heard "Mom, you sure we have to be here?" It was the blond birthday girl, then her mom voice followed "Yeah I'm sure hundred percent" They walked inside the room and as expected Kim said "I'm going to look for a light swift"

It was Milton's clue, he turned the lights on and everyone screamed "SURPRICE!" Kim shocked about that, but cried in happiness.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I got a heart attack when they all yelled "SURPRICE!" I cried about two things, that I shocked and that my friends organized this. Yeah, I knew that they held something back, but couldn't figure out. I texted Jerry where he was but I only go stupid answers..

I ran to the group and attacked them in a big hug. I really love them, each of them!

I was never happy before at my birthday, I wonder who came up with this plan.

Grace whipped my tears away and nodded that nothing was on my face. Thank you peeps who found out who the waterproof makeup. It was decorated nice, "Thank you guys" I said really happy. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jerry yelled and ended with WOOOHH!, typical Jerry. I thought and smiled while I shook my head.

**~Time skipped **

Everyone was dancing around. Someone tapped my shoulder and I faced Brody. "Hey Kim you like the birthday present?" He ask me, I was shocked and ask "You did this for me?" He nodded and said "Yeah" I fake smiled at him and said "Well enjoy 'your' lie, but I'm going." I was hard I know but I don't trust him. "Why?" He ask me, as I walked away and started "Well, Brody, I maybe a blond but I'm not that stupid as I look or you think I am." I looked around and then said "I think I know who did this for me, but I'll talk to you soon, Okay?" He nodded and I left him, I walked to Kelsey and ask "Girl do you know where Jack is?" She nodded and said "Beach girly." I nodded and I walked out side.

I removed my heels and walked on the sand when I saw a person who looked like Jack.

When I was near him I called his name and he looked up. "Hey Kim" He greeted me sadly, normal, hurt and happy in his voice. What is wrong whit him? I ask myself. "Please stand up I wanna give you something" I told Jack, he sighed and stood up facing me.

Then I hugged him tightly, I knew he didn't saw that coming. I just hugged him as a thank you. I felt him hugging me back. He pulled away and said "Kim, I have a little present for you" I look at him and said "Jack you don't have to you just organized this whole thing! I need to thank you about this." "It's your birthday Kim and this was something form me and the gang." Jack told me, "Oh, I heard from Grace when she talked to Jerry, How sweet this was what you did for me, Jack" I told him, he smiled and said "I'm glad you like it, but still I want you to give something" I sighed and gave in, "Fine, because you are my best friend you are allowed to" Jack laughed, and said that I had to close my eyes. I did what he told me.

After a minute "Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked at him and said "So standing and closing my eyes for a minute or two is your present nice, I thought that it was something expensive"

_I tell you all I don't like expensive things, it make me feel like a spoiled brat. Who gets everything what she get or something. Most of the girls who get what they wanted from their parents are most but not all so don't be mad, are so mean and said that they are everything. If you know what I mean..._

I heard Jack laugh again and said "Nope not that, and I don't think you are going to like this picture." He smiled and held his phone up and I saw a picture from my neck with a beautiful necklace with a heart. I smiled at him and said "Thanks Jack. I really love it" I hugged him ones and then grabbed his arm and we walked back to the party.

We danced all night took some amazing, weird crazy pictures and laughed all the time, I couldn't think how happy I can get. This birthday was totally amazing!

* * *

**~The next day**

It was morning I watched TV in my room. My mom knocked on my door and came in. I smiled and said "Hey mom" "Kimmy I have a little surprise for you, call it a late birthday present." My mom told me, I nodded and turned the TV off. I heard 'RWAF' I looked by the door and saw the cutest do I've ever seen! a brown, black, white shih tzu **(Link on profile!) ** .

"It's a girl" My mom told me, I nodded and the little girl walked up to me and licked my face off. I started to laugh and hugged her. After ten minutes of licking me I looked at my mom and said "Thanks mom, I really love it" My mom smiled and ask "How do you call her?"

That was a good question, but I knew how I would call her Costanza. I looked up at my mom and said "Costanza" she smiled and nodded.

Costanza was hyper or something cause she jumped up and down. From bed to floor and continued like five minutes, I was laughing hard about that. When she was done she cuddled on my lap. I turned the TV back on and watch with my mom a TV show.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 128+ reviews! or even 130 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait have tons of things in my mind -.-' I tell you I'm not happy about it...**

**I may update Friday I don't know jet but I hope soon somewhere this week!**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**


	10. A weird thing happened and dreamed

**Hey, **

**omfg i'm soo sorryyy for not updating a whole week! **

**I was super busy! I have to make 3 reports for school due next week! **

**But I did have time to make a chappie!**

**WE are by the 139 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thanks for your review :D_

_**Kickfan23 : **Nice :D and thanks btw late happy birthday :D hope u had a nice day :)_

**_KickFeaver: _**_Thanks and yeah i think everyone cant wait xD_

_**autumn1999 : **Thanks for your review, and yeah I was like ahwwww what a cutie, and yeah maybe it will happen soon or later I don't know jet :) _

**_imprisoned-in-the-pandorica: _**

**_KarateGirl77 : _**_Thanks for your 2 reviews :D_

**_kickinfan321: _**_Yeahhh awwww XD_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Thanks as Always:D_

**_scurtui24_**_: Awwweee thanks you are that tooo :D_

**_Grace-1997: _**_Thanks for pm'ing me that u were that reviewer :D and lolz!_

**_Guest : _**_wow thanks :) and yeah I was in a rush updating so yeah..._

**_bexs12345 : _**_Hope u like this chappie :)_

_**KarynitaAusllyandKick:** Glad u loved it. I posting in my vacation more :D_

**_fanfictionlover211 :_**_ Thanks :D_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556: _**_thank you and thanks :DD_

**_love-dont-have-limits: _**_Thanks and yeah I'll try to update sooner :D_

**_Kickinit1036: _**_Thanks hehe sorry honey, ur not the only one who expected it :D_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A weird thing happened and dreamed **

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The wasabi warriors were practicing in the dojo. Kim sparred with Jack, Jerry was practicing with his nun chucks. Milton was eating his vanilla ice cream 'cause it hurts him seeing Kim sparring with Jack. 'Jack stole my sparring partner' Milton said to himself and kept repeating that sentence.

Eddie was eating his sandwich while Rudy was watching Jack and Kim, but wasn't focused that much.

Kim did a spinning back kick, but failed Jack grabbed her ankle and Kim loosed her balance and felt back wards. She landed on the ground then Jack followed cause he wasn't that focused as well. Landing on top of Kim, lucky he didn't landed that hard on her. Made Jack's cheeks turn redder. Jack didn't noticed it cause it was warm and had already red cheeks. They both laughed because of Kim's fail. Jack got of Kim and sat down on the mats. They watched Jerry practicing, the nun chucks were going fast. 'it's great that Jerry didn't hurt him self jet' Kim thought...

But then Mika came up looking totally beautiful, her black shorts, red top, heels, wearing light beautiful make up, and her hair was like the birthday from Kim. **(Link on profile)**

"Hey Kim!" Mika greeted her blond friend happy, Kim was about to answer when Jerry hit him self with the nun chucks really hard by his gut. He felt down, everyone ran to him and Jack ask his Latino friend "Jerry you okay?" the only thing he got out his mouth was "Everything is purple" The boys helped Jerry up and walked with Jerry to the office from Rudy.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I tried to held my laugh in about Jerry's answer. When they helped Jerry up. Mika looked around and said "Sorry, I didn't meant to let that happen." I smiled and said "It's okay, Jerry does that sometimes." Mika just nodded at me. "You know, I get still the feeling everyone here aren't that much focused" I added, Mika looked at me and ask "Why would you think that?" I sat down on the bench and she joined and I told her.

"Well, Rudy wasn't complaining at my sparring with Jack, Eddie was daydreaming while he was eating his sandwich, Jerry was working hard, Jack was begging off today it looked like he didn't know what to do and then Milton ate his Vanilla ice cream" Mika laughed and ask "Why?" "Well I got only that he was sad that I sparred with Jack today." I told her, "But why ice cream?" Mika ask, I held my shoulders up. C

"Because you broke my karate heart Kim" Milton called behind me, I turned to face him and faced also Jack. My heart was racing when I saw him. What the heck is happening to me?! I ask my self. "But why ice cream?" Mika ask, "Well if you girls don't do that, eating ice cream after a break up. Well I'm doing that cause my karate heart is broken" Milton explained the situation, I rolled my eye about the 'girls with broken heart ice cream part' but Mika nodded about that "It's true that happened to me" Mika told laughing about it. "see every girl does that" Milton told me.

I stood up and said "Not every girl." He looked at me and ask "Okay who? tell me one name Kimberly" I shot him a dead glare and said really simple "Me" all the bad and worst thoughts came trough my head. I walked to the dummy and beat it for a time then when my anger was fully and I saw the worst face ever I kicked the dummy's head off the body.

I heard some gasps, I stood there full angry. My eyes were burning, I didn't wanted to cry. When a warm hand touched my shoulder, I calmed down. Knowing it was Jack, he was there every time I need him. No matter what he always have my back. That's all I can ask for this coming Christmas.

When I was calmed down, I looked at the poor dummy who was head less. "Whoops" I said, Rudy walked to me and said "It's okay Kim, I saw worse." as he looked at Jack. "Well, practice is over. I see you guys tomorrow" Rudy said, I smiled at the word tomorrow. Tomorrow is Christmas! and I totally love it! I'm celebrating it with the guys, cause the other girls are some where with their family's.

I walked to the girls changing room and changed in sweatpants and a white sweater, I grabbed my boots and put them on. I walked back to the others seeing only Jack standing there, waiting for me. "We can go" I told him and we exit the dojo. We heard Rudy locked the place up and we walked to our homes.

Jack was asking me what had happened when we talked with Milton. "The mood, I think Jack.." I tried to lie to him. "Kim you are lying." Jack told me after that, how did he found out that soon? "I don't know, maybe that when we talking about break ups, flashbacks came back and I didn't knew what I was doing." I told him the truth this time. I hope he wont ask more, I really don't want to talk about it.

We reached my home soon I grabbed my keys and said "I'll see you here tomorrow?" He nodded and said "Yeah I'll Kim" We hugged, it was feeling so nice hugging him. KIMBERLY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? I don't know what's happening to me. When he let go, we said our 'byes' and I closed my door. I ran upstairs and got a quick shower, changed in my pajamas, I know it's early, but sometimes I want it so don't judge me.

I lied down in my bed and played with the necklace Jack gave me.

It was so sweet from him giving me this and throwing a party. I need to thank him, but how? I walked up to my curtains and when I wanted to close them I saw Jack and Lindsay kissing. My heart broke, but I didn't felt jealous or mad. Just normal, I know Jack is single and he told me that he don't like one of the monsters in that way. I closed my curtains and lied down in my bed. My eyes got heavier and I closed them.

* * *

_Hugging him tightly, I'm glad he was back from his vacation. "Kim, I love you and I don't want that you leave my side but I cant breath!" Jack laughed and coughed ten times. I let him go and apologized to him. "It's okay Kimmy" Jack said, Ohhh that name. I told myself I knew he was teasing me, but still I'm not a baby girl. I punched him on his right arm, not to hard, but hard enough to let him feel it. _

_He looked at me and said sarcastically "Okay so that's how you greet your boyfriend" I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Better now?" I ask him, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I think you can do better than that" He told me when, he lend forward. His nose touched mine, his lips brushed against mine and then..._

* * *

I opened my eyes when my phone vibrate. Good timing, I thought when I thought back at my dream what happened to be real, I unlocked the screen and saw a text from a unknown number. I opened it and read "He's all mine watch your back blondie" I had two words in my head where three girls fits perfectly in. 'The monsters'

I shook my head and started thinking why I dreamed about Jack. Well that wasn't weird but why we or he almost tired to kiss me. It's so weird to dream about that.

Maybe you liked it that he's always be there for you, surprising you on your birthday. That your first saw him and said something like 'Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes' that you can't do something about the fact that you like him, and afraid to tell it to him or the monsters will find out. 

I thought about it, it maybe true that about the eyes thing, but I'm not afraid of the monsters. I only have to do to let them stop coming near me is to let them break one nail. Easy, I guess... But I know that I don't like Jack in that way.

I lied down back in bed thinking about this. I can't be falling for my best friend right? I ask then.

* * *

**~Time skipped **

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was in my bed lying down and thought all the time. I never thought that much when something happened awkward. I just tried to forget it, but I can. Maybe you all are confused, no worries I'll tell it.

* * *

_Well when we were done hugging. She went inside, so as normal I walked back home. On the end of the block someone grabbed my arm and kissed me full on the lips. First I thought it was Kim, but it could be never her cause this one was pure lust, maybe when Kim kiss me I would feel love or something. *what are you saying Jack, she's your friend!* _

_I came back to earth when the person tried to deep the kiss. I pulled away soon and saw Lindsay. Wow, this isn't great. I looked around if some may saw it. I breath out in relief when I saw no one, but then my eye caught a hand that shut a curtain. It was Kim, hundred present. Her mom wasn't home yet. She probably closed it when she saw the kiss. _

_I turned back to Lindsay and ask "Why?" She twirled her hair, "Didn't you like it?" She ask, I rolled my eyes and said "Well, no you grabbed my arm. What happened by calling my name?" She walked closer and said "I didn't knew you were here Jackie" Oh man I think I have to threw over. And this conversation is going nowhere. "Listen Lindsay, I'm not interested in you" I told her the truth. _

_As I walked away she walked with me. Okay this is really creepy. I stopped and ask "What do you want?" "we both exactly know what, Jackson" She told me, I rolled my eyes and said "If I kiss you will you go away?" She blushed and nodded. I stepped closer to her I brushed my hand against her cheek. I saw her relax, I placed my hand on the side of her neck and I walked closer. My other hand was on her cheek. I lend in she closed her eyes, I stopped and she came closer as our lips were almost brushing against each-other. _

_I slowly pulled away whit out knowing her and I stepped back and then I quickly ran to the next block grabbed my keys and opened the door. I know it was rude, but she need to learn that I don't like her, if telling her doesn't work, then I have to play it hard. _

* * *

Tomorrow Christmas with the gang, I've surprised my parents that they will go out this Christmas together, as a present. But we still are together, at Christmas breakfast. I've had a diner with the gang by a restaurant.

I can't wait for tomorrow, it will be amazing. I wonder who got me a present from the gang, but I think mine would like this present, at least I hope.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 140+ reviews! or even 150 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**


	11. Preparing for tomorrow

**Hey, **

**omfg i'm soo sorryyy for not updating a whole week! **

**I was super busy! making chappies for you all, well a good thing is that I'll update by Christmas!**

**WE are by the 139 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thanks sorry for the delay :)_

_**Kickfan23 : **Okay let me tell u one thing, your reviews makes me so happy :) I seriously laughed about it . totally love it. _

**_KickFeaver: _**_THANK YOU GIRL!_

_**autumn1999 : **Awwwee thanks :) you will read :) thanks for your review:)_

**_imprisoned-in-the-pandorica: _**_awww thanks :)_

**_KickForever99: _**_Thanks and sorry for the late update_

**_KarateGirl77 : _**_Thank you ;)_

**_kickinfan321: _**_Thank youuu :D_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Nice idea it made me think about that... hmmmm well maybe idk :) I have something else in my mind..._

**_scurtui24_**_:Thanks and soorrry for the late update :) _

**_Grace-1997: _**_Well it may can be come true xD_

**_Guest eMILIE_**_ :__Thanks for your review :) and you will read _

**_fanfictionlover211 :_**_ Thanks :)_

**_UselessScottishTigerGirl556: _**_Thanks and yah tell me about it :D_

**_love-dont-have-limits: _**_Nice review! I'll update on Christmas too :D I just felt I like it :) I hope you like this chappie too :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior: _**_haha who not? thanks and stay reading after the Christmas special comes an interesting part.._

**_Guest Me:_**_ thanks and yeah I know about it I'll try to do it betta :D_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preparing for tomorrow**

**Grace P.O.V.**

I really like the feeling of Christmas, I can´t wait for tomorrow. Just seeing my family, dancing, singing and laughing. All tough sadly I can´t be with the gang all day, I´m just back home at 9 pm and the guys always have diner around 5 pm. So I couldn't come. I was checking my clothes, I'm going tonight to my family it's four hours driving to get there. I brushed my curly black hair and pulled up my red jeans after I fixed my shirt **(link on profile)**. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and put it by the front door.

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

I sat down on the couch from my twin sister Mila. She lives with my aunt in Las Vegas. Maybe you thinking why we aren't together? Well my sister Mila and I were together but when our parents left us and didn't wanted to take care of us. My aunt Kayla took Mila as my uncle Phil took me. Let me explain this, Kayla and Phil are brother and sister, but had a hard past together and fought most of the time. Since my aunt didn't wanted another twin she gave me to Phil and we went to Seaford. Just then I was grown up in Seaford and became a waiter thing by falafel Phil's and my sister Mila grown up in Las Vegas begging a spoiled brat. My aunt gives everything what my sister wanted, but still we love each-other like sisters.

"Mika, how is it with my one and only sister" Mila ask me when she saw me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm great, how are you?" I ask her while still hugging. "I'm fantastic!" She replied happy and pulled away. "My sister is here and we spending Christmas together with Uncle Phil and Aunt Kayla!" I nodded only when I saw her, pink jacket, white shirt, short shorts, heels, ton of makeup and hair is curled. **(Link on my profile)**

She looks like one of the monsters I know. A guy was with her and they made out, I wished that I'm back with the guys. Uncle Phil hugged her and said "Mila you look like a pretty girl and not like a yuck girl" "Eh, thanks uncle I guess." Mila asked and looked at me. I held my shoulders up and ask where I my room was. "It's on the first hall your right" Kayla told me I nodded and walked with my suitcase to my 'new room'. I opened the door and saw it was nicely decorated. As I found my phone I lied down on my bed and called the first ones I could find and that was Jack.

* * *

**(Jack bold)**

**Hey Mika **

Jack you need to help me

**Do you know what time it is? It's 11.30pm **

I know sorry, but this is an emergency.

**What is it?**

Well I just saw my twin sister who I didn't saw in ages and guess.

**What? **

She's like one of the monsters to overdress to much make up. What do I have to do?

**I don't know Mi., I'm just a guy maybe Grace or Kelsey will help you out. I need to get rest I have done something stupid.**

Ohhh tell me!

**It's the same problem the monsters well only Lindsay. **

What did she do!?

**She just kissed me and I guess Kim saw it.**

Ohhh, well what you need to do is be and act normal around her and don't freak- wait why did you care about if Kim saw you?

**Well… I…**

YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!?

**WHAAT! No I have to go now, byee night Mi.**

* * *

Then he ended the conversation.

Then Kelsey or Grace, Kelsey would be sleeping in the airplane now so Grace it is.

**(Grace bold)**

Hey Gracie I need your help!

**What is it?**

You know that I'm now by my twin right?

**Yeah what's wrong?**

I know you told me to not make a decision after knowing its true, but my sister looks and maybe act like a monster.

***gasp* you kidding right, worse than our monsters?**

Not that I know. She's making out now again with a guy when I went to my room it would be her boyfriend, but so far I knew last week that I called her she didn't have a boyfriend so what am I going to do!? I think that I'm kind of over reacting.

**Well, since you don't know if it's true. Do not make decisions soon, and if it's true that she is one of the monster kind. Try to change her step by step. **

Oh okay thanks girl, I hope that is not true that she is a monster.

**Keep that spirit have a great Christmas girl see you over two days!**

Bye!

And I ended the conversation with her. I put my phone on my night stand and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Mila P.O.V.**

I overheard the conversation from Mika and her friend. What does she mean look like and act like a monster? It hurt to hear that from my sister. "What's wrong?" Jason my boyfriend ask me. "Nothing, my sister told to her friend that I like one of a monster or something, but she also said that she don't made a decision." I told him as he hugged me, "Well I thing you need to go now to your home since I'm tired." I added. He nodded and said "Yeah it's getting pretty late." We walked to the door and he said "I'm glad you liked the birthday from my cousin." I nodded and said "thanks for bringing me home too" He nodded and kissed my lips and he left home and closed the door.

I went to my room and kicked of my heels and ripped of my fake eyelashes, horrible. I got changed in my jogging pants and a t-shirt and removed the tons of makeup. That my friend applied on my face. It's so horrible to look like that. It's like that I'm one of the mean girls my aunt said. I have to agree, but it was a theme for the party. So yeah… I lied down in my bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

After Mika called me I turned my phone off I didn't want to be woke up when someone is trying to call me. I put my head back in my pillow and reclosed my eyes.

_My lips brushed against hers and when I was about to press my lips on hers I heard "WHOOW! My Bro is growing up!" I sighed and turned around seeing Jerry and Mika. "Couldn't you shut your mouth when I tried to kiss Kim?" I ask him bitterly. "Hello to you too man." Jerry mumbled and waived at me. I waived back to them and then I closed the door. _

_"Wow you are really in a bad mood" Kim said, looking at me, I shook my head and said "It's just like I want to kiss you but then they have to interrupt us." I told her, Kim nodded and said "But they are your friends still." I nodded and said "Yeah, it is, but they have to know when it is a good time, I mean I want to spend time with you and not with them at the time." She nodded and walked to the living room and sat down. "Who let you here in anyways?" I ask her with a smile. "Your mom, baby I just forgot the key." I looked at her "Again." She added. _

_I laughed about that and sat next to her. Putting my arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled by that. This is just what I need, alone time with the amazing girl in my life. "How was vacation?" Kim ask me suddenly, I looked down at her and faced her. "It's was okay, it was cold and snowy that's all." I summarized it. "Oh okay." Kim said. _

_"What did you do?" I ask her. "Went with the girls to a park, went with the guys to the woods and let's say that if you want to go to the woods, don't listen to Eddie, cause not even a half hour we got lost." I laughed about what she told, "but everything was just fine, I only missed you Jack" she ended. I smiled at her and lend in and pressed my lips against hers. Kissing her lightly. I was in the middle of the kiss and deep it but pulled away when I heard "WOOH! MA MAN GOT GAME!" I stood up and saw Jerry by the window. "Seriously!?" I ask frustrated, I closed the curtains and heard Jerry say "Awww come on dude!" _

_A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw my beautiful girlfriend. "Jerry is just so… you know" I tried to say something but in that case, Kim kissed me. My hands went around her waist pulling her closer to me. Kim's arms went around my neck and then the doorbell went. I pulled away and groaned. "Just don't go." Kim told me and kissed me back again. Lucky I ignored it when the lights turned on…_

"Jackson wake up!" My mom called I opened my eyes and saw that the light was on. "Mom! Why?" I ask her, she laughed and said "Sweetie your alarm went already ten times and you still didn't woke up!" I slapped my hands against my head and groaned. "Okay mom thanks for waking me, I'll come soon downstairs" I told her, "You better be mister cause we are leaving in a hour, see you soon by the breakfast" My mom told me, I nodded and when she was about to leave she said "Oh and Jack, Merry Christmas"

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**sorry this wasn't one of my best but it's a chapter! :D**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 160+ reviews! or even 170 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Maybe for Christmas 180?**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Oh, oh, oh Merry Christmas my dear readers!**

**I seriously love this day!**

**It's the most wonderful time of the year! ;D**

**Beging with family on this day, laughing, talking and giving presents :D****I really like this day because I've a feeling everything will be perfect. ****I only had time today to update really soon cause I'm going to my family around 3 pm.****I hope you all get a Christmas feeling already :)****This chappie will be a Christmas but also a little bit jealousy feeling :) ****Anyways I'll update soon again... because here in the Netherlands we have two days Christmas! Don't ask why? cause idk why xD so have a great Christmas everyone!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**WE are by the 171 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thank you like Always :D_

_**Kickfan23 : **Your welcome :) awww poor you would u please kick his ass of then later? xD just kidding again love ur review :DD _

_**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo: **Thanks!_

_**angel in the sky: **Thanks :D_

_**kickinitfans4ever: **awww thanks :) nice idea maybe a other chappie._

_**KickFeaver:** THANK YOU AMZ! :D_

_**autumn1999 : **Yeah maybe they will talk without some awkward? Idk haha read and find out._

_**KickForever99: **Thank you :D_

_**kickinfan321:** Thanks LOVE UR REVIEW TOO :D_

_**Livesoccer44: **Thanks for your review and compliment_

_**scurtui24: **Haha yeah I guess so :)_

_**Grace-1997: **glad u like it :)_

_**eMILIE (Guest): **Everyone is i guess waiting for them to get together :)_

_**fanfictionlover211 : **love tha review :D_

_**love-dont-have-limits: **Yayyy And yeah I would/did thanks and you too :D_

_**UnbreakableWarrior: **Haha maybe Idk yet :D_

_**Kickinit1036: **Haha nice review :) and yeah maybe :) I'm just a wirter_

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas **

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up at around ten am. I got in my robe and my glasses and to my bathroom to go to the shower. After I showered I dried myself, and walked with my towels around me to my closet and grabbed my underwear and bra *Duh* light skinny jeans, a pink knit jumper. **(Link on profile) **Lucky I got my curtains closed so I changed really fast in my clothes.

I walked to my makeup table and brushed my wet hair and put a clip in it. I add some light makeup on and put my glasses back on. I painted my nails red and let them dry. I stood up and walked downstairs. I knew my mom was working. Getting all crazy, but she will be back around 8pm. Why working? Well you see my mom is really beautiful and she needed to shot a pictures of 15 and it was only for today and her first and only chance.

* * *

There was a note on the door form the hallway saying.

_Sweet heart,_

_Have fun today with the gang :)_

_I know you will have fun_

_I'm so sorry I'm not with you there :(_

_But we'll have an amazing night tonight _

_I promise :)_

_Love,_

_Mom_

* * *

When I read that note, the front door opened. Shoot that must be Jack. "Kim where are you?" Jack ask trough the hallway. I quickly removed my glasses and put them somewhere on a stand. I opened the door and said "I was here," He nodded slowly and we hugged. "Merry Christmas Kim" Jack told me, I smiled and said "Marry Christmas Jack" we pulled away and I walked to the kitchen as he followed me, when he put his bag by the door. And NO he isn't spending the night here with me. He just brought his fancy clothes with him when we are going to the restaurant with the gang.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jack ask me, I nodded and said "Yeah I only have to get a dress, Milton just texted me last night that I have to be in a 'nice' dress" Jack laughed when I putted nice with air quotes. "Yeah, do you have any dresses up there?" Jack ask me, I laughed and said "Yeah I have but I don't know what Milton means with nice, plus I don't know what a nerd think about a nice dress" He nodded as we sat on the chairs from the table. My mom set this up I thought. We both prayed for the food and then we started eating in a comfortable silence. He was just so quiet, not the Jack I know. I sighed and eat my bread.

"So how was yesterday?" I ask him while we were cleaning the table and walked to the sink. "When I came home I just started to think a lot." Jack told me, I knew Jack wouldn't tell me about the kiss, 'cause he didn't wanted to make things awkward and I also didn't wanted to tell him what I saw. I nodded and washed the last part of the dished as he dried them.

We both put the stuffs back, "Why were you thinking a lot?" I ask him finally when we walked to the living room and I jumped on the couch. Jack laughed about that and sat on the sofa next to me.

Costanza walked up and jumped on my lap, "Just about things" Jack told me, I just nodded at him and then the bell rang. Costanza ran to the door and made her cute dog sounds. I walked up to the door and opened it, seeing four idiots with a creepy groovy smile. "We didn't want to interrupt something romantic" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes and said "Marry Christmas to you guys too, come in" As they walked in and I closed the door they were amazed by my house. "You live here?" Jerry ask, I nodded and we walked to the living room and Costanza made that sound again. "WOHA since when did you got a monster?!" Eddie ask scared, I laughed and said "since a day after my birthday" I told him he nodded afraid and I told him "she won't bite, Ed" He only nodded.

**~Time skipped **

I was in my room grabbing my present for Jerry and walked back downstairs. The others waited for me and I sat down. "Who first?" I ask, "ME!" Eddie called and grabbed his present and gave it to Milton. He opened his present and called "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and held boxing-gloves up and a calculator. I understand the calculator cause Eddie 'killed' his so he got a new one, but why gloves? "Umm Eddie explain the boxing thing?" Rudy ask, "Oh yeah that is for him to protect himself against Frank." Eddie told us. We all nodded and Milton got his present to Jack. "Merry Christmas my friend" "Thanks Milton" Jack said and opened his box. Jack got tears in his eyes when he read a note, wait tears. What did Milton gave him?! I ask myself.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I wasn't really interested in my present, I like Christmas spending the time with my friends. When I opened my present there was a note I read it and while I read tears burned in my eyes.

_Hey little brother (well you aren't little anymore),_

_You may ask why Milton gave you this. _

_Well, since I left home remember that I promised you that I'll give you something to remember me? Well since we're family and we always keep our promise. _

_And so do I :)_

_In the box you find on of myself made bracelet, maybe you think that's girly, well I tell you brother it's not girly. Grand ma bought it for you last week. She says that it have something special in it or something like that. _

_Well if you wondering how I am, I'm not doing well. _

_I'm not going to ruin your day with the gang sweetie. _

_So please call me back after Christmas._

_Love you so much Jack,_

_Oh and Milton told me about that he thinks that you are crushing on a girl. _

_If you need advice ask dad, or me if you don't want that awkward talk with him. _

_So remember call me back after Christmas, mom have my phone number._

_Love you so much Jack all over the world,_

_Much love,_

_Alexia _

I grabbed the bracelet and put it on, it wasn't girly. It was just a brown bracelet. "Nice Milton got you dude bracelet" Jerry said, I shook my head and only said to Milton "Thanks, this means much to me." He nodded, I grabbed my present for Eddie, and it wasn't that hard to get him a present. "Woah, coupons for my favorite restaurant! For two persons" He said happy, and looked in the box and found a rope and on the end from the rope a note and he read out loud "Meet me tonight on exactly 10 pm x" Everyone oehed about it.

Now it was Kim's turn since the three of us were done. She gave him a little present, Jerry looked at it and then he ripped the paper off the present and saw a new I pod. "WHOOOW thanks Kim! How did you know I needed a new one?" He ask her, she smiles and said "I have my connections" Jerry gave Rudy his present "Rudy I hope you like it, I needed to take 3 busses to get this." Rudy just opened his present and jumped up and down "A picture from me and Bobby Wasabi! Thank you Jerry!" He putted his picture down and gave Kim his present. "Thanks Rudy" Kim said when she took a little box out it. She opened the box and held the charm bracelet up. "Rudy, it's amazing." She said and hugged him. "You are welcome Kim"

We just talked when we were done with the present. Around 4pm Milton said "Okay, we all need to change! Cause the restaurant reservation is at 5pm." We all nodded and he ask Kim "Kimberly do you have a nice dress?" "I have tons of dresses Milton but I don't know which one" Kim told him the truth. "It's okay, we will help" Milton said and we nodded, Kim stood up and walked upstairs with us following her.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I opened my room and again some of them were amazed by my room. I opened a door and walked in my closed grabbing five dresses and walked back to them. "Is that everything you have?" Milton ask me, I nodded and said "Yeah, all my others I can't fit in it anymore so..." Milton nodded and said "Well I think this one would be great. So go and changed in them Kimberly, and we will change here also" My eyes winded and then I said "Okay you guys can, but I'm going in to the bathroom so it's not mine fault that I'm walking in while you guys are changing" Now it was their time to winded their eyes.

I grabbed the dress, some earrings, and a hair curler and went inside my bathroom. I closed the door and double checked if the door was locked.

I got changed in a red dress, putting the hair curler in the socket and made some curls and split them apart. After doing that, I put my necklace back on and my earrings in and checked my makeup. It looked great, I looked around and knew I had here heels, don't judge I'm that kind of girl who put her extremely high heels in a warm place in my bathroom. Then my eye caught a red color and thank god it were my red heels that matched with my dress.

I looked back in the mirror and I looked nice. **(Link on profile) **Then three bangs were on the bathroom door. "KIM! It's 4.30 we need to go!" I opened the door and said "Chillax Milton I'm here" I walked to my closet and grabbed my clutch bag and the guys were looking at me "Yeah I know I look different but can we please go?" I told and then ask them. They nodded and Rudy said "Up to my car!" "I CALL FRONT SEAT!" Jerry called, I walked to the hall and said "Not if you are still in my room!" and I ran down stairs, and yes I was afraid to fall, but I gladly didn't fall.

**~Time skipped**

**~Restaurant**

When we sat down, I was glad that Milton choose my dress because this restaurant was so 'classic. I looked at the menu card, but it was written in French!? What the fudge!? "Does somebody know what this all means?" I ask the group. "Yeah I do Kimberly, I'll order for you" Milton told me, I nodded and put the card down. Then a cute waiter came to our table and ask if we made a choice.

The guys all nodded and they ordered and he turned to me and ask "what about you sunshine?" "My friend just ordered for me," I told him he nodded and winked at me and left the table. I raised my eyebrows and said "so creepy." "What all the guys are drooling at you when we are at school" Jerry told me, I rolled my eyes and said "I don't know guys, but he seems like trouble for me..." "You can try, I mean he isn't that bad looking and the boys at school are totally drooling over you" Eddie agreed with Jerry and he add something's. "I don't care I don't want to have a relation here, or at least now." I told sad and played with a fork.

"I'll ask him" Jerry said when he just came with our orders.

He gave me a plate and there was a salad, some potatoes and beef. Thank you Milton. When he was by Jerry he ask when he put his plate on the table "Dude do you have a girlfriend? Cause my friend K-" Then I kicked him under the table hard he yelped in pain. The guy looked at me and Milton said "He don't know what he's saying" he nodded slowly and walked away.

We started eating and I told Jerry "Next time you will flick this, I kick you whit my heels right in your gut, got it?" He swallowed and nodded. I smiled at him and eat the salad. "Gee Kim, don't be that rude" Eddie told me, I rolled my eyes and continue eating not wanted to talk to one of them.

They don't know what happened whit me and the love. Some say it's a beautiful thing, but all I can think about it is you like someone and got deeply in love and then breaks your heart.

"Umm, Kim?" Jack ask me, I turned to him and he said "you are killing your potatoes" I looked down at my plate and saw my beautiful potatoes were now almost smashed potatoes. "Whoops" I only said, he smiled cutely at me. I smiled back and ate a little bit more and then drink a glass of water empty.

When we were done he ask if we wanted a desert. I looked at the time on my phone and saw my mom texted me that she was home and I said "Well, I don't have to, umm Rudy my mom is home, so I need to go I want to spend also time with her." He nodded and said "I understand, Kim." He looked around the gang and they nodded to go "I want to pay" he said, the guy nodded and walked with Rudy to a place.

We stood up as we saw Rudy walking to the door. The guy was standing there also. He's getting on my nerves, as we reached the door he gave me a piece of paper. I kinda thanked him, and walked out. Looking on the paper first what I saw was Dear Kim... More not cause I stepped in the car and sat down. Between two idiots, like Kelsey called them. Jerry and Jack, he yeah they are idiots, but mine idiots.

He stopped first at mine house and Jack walked out with me. He told the guys that he's going to walk home because it's just one block father. I opened the door and called "Mom I'm here." I turned to Jack and ask "Would stay here till your parents are here?" My mom came in the hall and greeted Jack. "I really have to go" Jack said so off, I grabbed his arm and said "Well I don't care, you are not going to wait alone for your parents on Christmas" He smiled and my mom added "Jack nobody wants to be alone on Christmas, so please come in" Jack nodded and he closed the door.

I walked to the stand and put my glasses in my cutch and said "I'm going to change" and whit that I ran upstairs and opened the door from my room and grabbed my slippers and snowflake leggings, black shirt, red Christmas sweater and a Christmas hat. I got changed in the bathroom and removed my makeup. **(Link on my profile) **

I ran back down stairs and remind that Jack was there still, fine he's going to see, and then he turned and saw me, correction he saw me without makeup.

He's just the first guy on my teenage years that saw me without make up... Woah, I quickly wanted to turn around then my mom called me. I turned back and sighed, "Merry Christmas" she said, I smiled and hugged her and said "You too mommy." I sat down on the couch after the hug.

* * *

**~Las Vegas **

**Mika P.O.V.**

I was in my sisters room, changing don't ask. I only can tell that it was tootsie. I changed in a red glitter top, black skinny jeans, and red stiletto heels. I brushed my hair and added some light makeup. **(Link on my profile) **I smiled in the mirror and sat down in the bed and played some games on my IPhone.

It didn't took long if my sister came out her bathroom. She came out in a light red dress, same makeup and hair and light red heels. **(Link on my profile) **

"Hey Mi!" she greeted me happy. I smiled and said "Hey sis" "so ready for ten minutes?" she ask me. I nodded and turned back to my phone and got a massage on Instagram from Jerry. There was a pic of him saying 'Miss ya ma girl! Merry X-mas WHOO!' I laughed and my sis asked "Who's the Latino?" "Just my crazy friend" I answered, she looked at me and said "Nothing more Mi?" I sadly shook my head. "I don't believe you! He's your boyfriend!" she said. I laughed and said "No we are just friends" "But you just want to be more with him am I right?" she ask me then. I nodded slowly "Aww my little sis is growing up" Mila teased me while laughing, I joined her and after the fit of our laughter she said "Picture time!" and grabbed my phone. We took some pictures and went downstairs.

Phil and Kayla were already waiting for us as we came down. We walked out the door and went to a restaurant from our uncle Mahal. He have an own fancy restaurant my aunt told us. As we walked in the restaurant it looks nice but it remembers me back in town falafel Phil's.

We sat down on a table and then a man said "welcome to Hakmastain Mahal the best fancy restaurant in whole Las Vegas" "here are the menu's an if you want to order call "GANOOSH!" okay?" He told us, we all nodded and looked at the menu card.

I looked at the list of food but didn't understand a thing.

"Uncle what is 'Ga ba noosh? Lamp and Lion? B- Noosh?' Mila ask, "Ga ba noosh is fries, with falafel. Lamp and Lion is well I don't know but B- Noosh is a Salad with falafel and barbeque." Phil answered her. We both nodded and as we made a decision "GANOOSH!" My aunt called. Then the man came and said "what is your order?" "One Ga ba Noosh, two B-Noosh and one Lamb and only that" she ordered for us. He nodded and walked away. This is the weirdest place I've ever been.

I turned to Mila and it looks like that she was flirting with a guy then she kissed him outside. My stomach made a flip and I said "I'm going to the bathroom" and with that I ran there.

I opened my phone and called Grace knowing that she won't pick up but I left a massage

"Hey Gracie! Merry Christmas! Miss you, and I don't know what to do now, my sis is like a player! She was flirting with a guy and then she kissed him, and it was totally a different guy then yesterday! What do I have to do! All I want is a nice day with her and she can't even stop making out! I'm not an expert in this! Please text me what I need to do! Love you! Mi" I turned my phone off and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I sat down on the couch when the mom from Kim was making tea. I turned around when I heard footsteps. Then I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I would mentally yelling at myself but I didn't do that, because she's really beautiful. Kim was just makeup less and I was just like staring at her for a nice weird reason. When she wished her mom also a 'Merry Christmas' she sat down next to me and I meant really next to me.

I could tell she was a shamed about that I saw her without makeup 'cause she wouldn't look at me. Her mom was back in the kitchen and I called her name. "Kim?" "Hmm?" she only answered. "Please look at me" I begged her, by now her hair was trailing down her face. I sighed and said "Please Kimmy, you are really beautiful without the stuffs on your face so please trust me, I won't laugh" I heard her sigh and then she looked at me, I smiled at her as she faced me then I said "see not so bad that I see it." She laughed and hugged me. I didn't know why I deserved that but I'm not complaining. She gives really great hugs, I hugged her also back.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

When the two of them were hugging a little time. Kim faced Jack. The brown haired guy looked at the beauty in the front of him. Her eyes are really beautiful, Jack thought. Soon their noses were brushing against each-other.

They were lost in each-other's eyes. Soon their eyes closed, their lips were brushing against each-other. When Jack's lips were about to touch Kim's. He could feel her breath. Slowly he pressed his lips almost against hers until a figure jumped on them barking. They suddenly broke apart, both of them got almost a heart attack and they looked a Costanza who was barking all the time. Their cheeks were red, but started to laugh about Costanza who was doing tricks on the couch between the not jet in love couple.

Olivia came back with a plate with cookies and warm tea. Staring at the two teens who were laughing about the dog.

**~Time skipped **

As the tree of them were enjoining a nice Christmas movie 'home alone' the bell rang. Kim stood up and opened the door seeing the parents from Jack. The blond greet them and they got inside. Olivia made them some tea or coffee and they spend the Christmas together, watching the movie, played some cards while Christmas songs were playing, talked about different things, and the most amazing thing have to happen still for Jack. His mom thought, and smiled about it while she looked at Kim who was laughing hard with her man and son. Speaking about Jack, he was happy that he listened to Kim and her mom to stay with them, because Christmas is not a day to be alone home at day and night.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Who is that guy who talked and kinda flirted with Kim? **

**I'll give a shout out to the person(s) who can read my mind :)**

**I'll give you all a little pressent his name begins with a 'T' and you will find this name in one of my other 'popluair' stories :)**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 171+ reviews! or even 180 reviews?**

**Review! **

**Christmas 180?**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	13. Uh… Wow how could this happen?

**Hey sorry that I zoned off for a long time! **

**WE are by the 185 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Anialoveskick : **Thank you!_

_**Kickfan23 : **Yay great u have your pressent! and thanks ;D_

_**kickinitfans4ever: **_

_**KarateGirl77: **Thanks for your 2 reviews :D_

_**KickFeaver:** Thank you amz love your review :D_

_**autumn1999 : **you will just read in this chappie ;D_

_**scurtui24: **Thanks for your review and don't worry INFY will come soon in 2014 I promise :)_

_**Grace-1997:** thanks girlie!_

_**eMILIE (Guest): **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! supper happy that u like it!_

**_Elsemieke:_**_Hey glad that ur reading too, i'm from Noord- Holland valk bij Haarlem en Nieuw-Vennep in Hoofddorp xD en jij? _

_**UnbreakableWarrior: **Hahah yea sorry for that I kinda felt I like it :D_

_**Kickinit1036: **It's okay have fun! _

**have fun reading this chapter **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uh… Wow how could this happen?**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up when the sun started to shine in my face. I blinked some times and opened my eyes. I stretched out and sat up, an adorable 'woof' sounded behind my room door. I got out bed and put my warm slippers on and opened the door. "Hey cutie" I greeted my dog, she ran in my room and jumped up and down on my bed. I laughed so hard, maybe some of you don't get it, but if you picture a cute pup who's jumping up and down on your bed and it's so adorable you would laugh. I walked to her and ask "What is it girl?" not much interesting came out only "woof, woof!" I opened my curtains who were open… okay… awkward.

I looked outside and saw it was nice weather, some peoples walked with their dogs. "Ohhh…" I said then finally. As I tuned to Costanza and ask "you wanna go out?" "Woof!" she replied, and jumped up and down again. I laughed again and said "Okay let me eat and change first so we can go outside." I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed two slices bread and put Nutella on it. Yummy! I thought, grabbing a glass of milk and enjoyed my breakfast.

After I eat my breakfast I putted my dishes in the dishes machine or how it calls and I ran upstairs to my room and walked to my walk in closet and search for some clothes to wear. I grabbed a white top, a white knit sweater, black beanie and some black skinny jeans.

I got to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

**Mila P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed and saw my sissy still sleeping on the other side. I still remember her phone call from two days ago and yesterday, I really don't know what's wrong with Mi. She's so different than normal. Like the phone call from yesterday I didn't hear everything but only "Please text me what I need to do! Love you! Mi" It's so weird keeping phone calls and I find out something I might don't want to know…

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

As I walked down and grabbed my boots black boots, and my warm jacket. I tried to zip it but my zipper won't work… Oh well it's not that cold. I putted my beanie on and looked at myself **(link on profile) **I was not sure about how I looked, I need to stop begging worried about how I look.

I opened the door and Costanza walked happily walking next to me. I didn't knew where I wanted to go so I decided to go to the park.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I walked in my room not knowing what to do.

I lied down in my bed again and ask "Why am I so bored now!" I grabbed my phone and randomly texted Mika:

Hey Mi!

_Hey what's up?_

Bored u?

_Just woke up, my sis is talking a shower so I'm bored and alone…_

Ohhh yeah How is ur sis

_She's well okay _

I heard from Grace that u can't stand her?

_Kind off.. I don't know what to do_

Maybe you have to be yourself around her, and be the Mi she know?

_Fine I'll try to make to be myself. My sis is coming talk to you soon! Xx_

I wonder if Grace came on time for her date yesterday…

I still don't know what to do! I called Jerry then:

**J-man here**

Hey Jer, wanna hang out?

**Sure, I'm bored anyways **

Okay, Captain corndog in 5?

**Yeah, I'll be there on time**

See ya!

And I ended the call. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs and walked out the door.

As I walked down my street I saw lot of peeps walking with their dogs. Really Kelsey!? This is a park for dogs duh! Wow it's really a dog weather. Cause I never saw so much dogs here. I saw a girl walking with her dog as I came closer I saw it was Kim. "HEY KIM!" I called well actually yelled at her. She walked to me and greeted me. "Hey, how is it?" she ask me, "Great, going to Captain corndog, meeting Jerry there" I told her as we walked together to the mall. "Well, have fun on your non date with Jerry. Talk to you soon!" and with that she left. I walked in to Captain corndog, "Hey Kels! Over here!" Jerry called and waived in the front of my sight. "Jerry I see you." I told him and he nodded.

* * *

**~Time skipped **

**Kim P.O.V.**

As I walked back to my home with Costanza, who was very hyper right now. She run just sometimes in some bushes walked almost two times against a three… My thoughts were interrupted by some person walking against me, I looked up and saw Jack. "Hey" I greeted him. "Hey, Kim" Jack greeted back, I just tried to walk but felt almost cause thanks to Jack who had his arm around my waist pulled me up and my back pressed against his chest. I looked around and saw Alexia and Costanza running rounds around me and Jack.

The lines were binding our body's together. And the stupid thing of all, the lines were crossed so, Jack and I were stuck in the lines. We were so close to each-other, I had the argue to look at him, I held that for a couple of seconds and looked up seeing his beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The two teens were so lost in each-other's eyes. Like nothing could stop them staring. Jack lend in closer to adore her beautiful eyes. That he was seeing her eyes told him a story about trust and hurt. Most what he could read in her eyes were hurtful things, it makes him sad and wanna cry in himself.

On the other eyes where Kim was looking at. She read the most nicest thing she never saw in some boys eyes, thrust, love, caring and loyalty.

They stayed there for a minute looking in their eyes.

The two love birds didn't knew that their lips were inches apart, their noses we brushing against each-other. Kim felt Jack's hot breath on her lips. She sighed in herself and when his lips brushed against her, her eyes that Jack loves so much were closed waiting for him to press his lips against her.

It was no matter of seconds when his lips pressed against hers. Kim actually didn't knew what to do. She was glad that he is kissing her, but she didn't felt great to get kissed this awkwardly. Were everyone can see them. On the other side they would think that they were a couple. That made Kim warm inside and smiled in the kiss.

Jack felt Kim smile he wondered where she was thinking. Jack smiled also when he felt that she kissed back. Not full of lust or force, but something different maybe love? About some minutes they pulled away. Catching breath, then Kim looked just around and by her legs. Who were still stuck in the lines. After minutes of silence Kim spoke up "Um, Jack we are still stuck, how are we going to get out?"

Jack came out of his trance and looked around and said "I've no idea, Kim" Alexia and Costanza who were still running around them makes it even worse. Then an idea came in Kim's mind when she saw a bench. "Jack do you think we can go to the bench and sit down?" she ask him. The brunette nodded and they walked carefully to the bench and as Jack sat down don't ask, but the lines loose a bit. Enough for Kim to get out, who was sitting on his lap.

As they were getting out they didn't knew that two different people were watching their scene. A brown haired girl and a girl from you may guess it…

* * *

**Mila P.O.V.**

I was on Mi's phone playing jelly splash. When a massage crew up the screen I accidentally opened the massage and saw there was written Mi! Look I THINK KICK PREVAILS! And saw a picture from a blond girl and a brown haired guy kissing each-other. "Hey Mila!" Mi greeted me, "There is a text for you" I said giving her phone and she looked at it and screamed "Finally!" I didn't know why she was so happy, I'll ask her later. Cause Phil came in our room checking what the scream was.

* * *

**Lindsay P.O.V.**

I just came from the mall, I had five full shopping bags and walked to my street. I have to go first the park, yuck so gross! All the dogs were so hyper and one tried to attack me!

I walked out the block when I saw something horrible that made me let me put my bags on the ground and crossed my arms when I saw that bitch!

She was making out with my man, MY MAN!

I was full of anger now, but didn't do a thing. I just grabbed my bag when I saw that SHE was KISSING HIM AGAIN BACK!

I walked to my house and opened the door and closed it with at 'BANG' making my mom shock and ask "What's wrong?" "Just a girl kissed no wait MADE OUT WITH MY BOY!" I yelled and walked upstairs to my room closing the door behind me and said "Well Kim, next year at school will be a hell for you, and I'll be your worst nightmare!" And grabbed a note book and started writing down my revenge...

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**who was the person who texted the kick kiss picuter? **

**shout outs to the reader who knows it!**

**special shout out to:**

_scurtui24 _

**for having the right answer!**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 185+ reviews! or even 190 reviews?**

**Review! **

**New year maybe 200?**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**maybe the next chappie will be up tomorrow ;D**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**


	14. Happy New Year! Part 1

**Hey as I promised I updated :DD**

**WE are by the 196 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

_**Kickfan23 : **yeah she thinks but is wrong right? haha it's okay :) and yay! I'll read it when u update:)_

_**kickinitfans4ever: **:O yeah_

_**KarateGirl77: **Thanks :)_

_**KickFeaver:** Haha yeah it may sound but it was funny to read the review, you will find out ;)_

_**autumn1999 : **Haha made out kinda xD Hmmm you know Lindsay in my story right? there will be people who get hurt .. and thanks for your review that I enjoyened again!_

_**scurtui24: **YAY ONE OF THE TWO IS GOOD! haha yeah Ik xD and look I did updated ;)_

_**Grace-1997:** Glad I did and you will find out later :)_

_**eMILIE (Guest): **Thnx but I really don't know when it will be :) just keep on reading!_

**_Livesoccer44: _**_Awww thanks and yeah FINALLY! xD thanks for reviewing! _

**_love-dont-have-limits: _**_It's okay, sorry I was in a rush I'm doing my best with the grammar :) Yeah, like I kinda said it was rushed don't worry I'll explain the things later I hope you still like this chappie_

_**kickinitlover11: **Awww thanks ;) I'll do my best_

_**KickForever99: **Who doesn't hate her? xD thanks :)_

**have fun reading this chapter well fun?**

**It will be kind off 'dramatic?' I don't know how to discribe it but I hope you all would like this chappie :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy New Year! Part 1**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I just started un pack my bag in Kelsey's room. I tell you why, well my mom is on a business trip till 2 January 2014. So today I'll sleep over by Kelsey and then the next day's I'll sleep by Jack and his family.

*sigh* Jack, if I hear or think about his name, something tickles in my stomach, my cheeks are getting hot, my heart beat faster. What the heck is this!? I ask myself.

Was it stupid to kiss him actually back? I didn't knew what was wrong with me. I didn't want to kiss him, cause about the kiss with Lindsay. Why am I worried about? Jack told me he didn't liked her, in that way and then kiss her? I'm so screwed if Lindsay would find out, what if Jack really liked her, but is afraid to tell us that he liked her. We won't laugh… well Jerry would be, but he's Jerry. I will talk to Jack about the kiss and ask if he liked her…

"Day dreaming about your knight in shining armor?" Kelsey joked when she entered her room. "Who are you talking about?" I ask, didn't want to know what's coming next. She grabbed her hair brush and brushed her brown locks. "You know the guy" she said dreamy... awkward huh?

"Yeah there are tons of guys here so?" I tried to get her to the point. "Well, I saw something interesting yesterday" she told me in an irritating voice.

I shot her my glare and she let go of her brush and turned to me, "Kim, Kim, Kim, you beautiful, amazing and talented girl, don't you see who is looking lost when he sees you?" Kelsey told me, I shook my head and Kelsey groaned and gave me one tip "He's a football player" I thought about some names, Brat, Jason, Lorenzo, Brody, Jack, Austin. I decided to pick one and said "Brody" I held my shoulders up and protected myself when a pillow hit me.

I stood up and pointed to her, "did you just threw a pillow at me?" I questioned her "Maybe" that was everything came out.

"But come on Kim, he's one of your closets friends!" Kelsey said while grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Jerry?" I ask her, "Omg, Kim I tell you one of your closets friends and you pick Jerry! And plus he isn't a football player!" Kelsey told and lightly yelled at me, I held my hands up in defense "Then who is it?" I ask her then I was little freaked out and didn't want to guess anymore "Kim you are so bind! It's Jack! I meant Jack!" Kelsey told me.

I froze and ask "what is it about him?" "I just saw you two" She told me, while she walked around the room, I sighed in relive I thought for a minute that she saw me and him kissing. "Saw where?" I ask her sitting back on her bed "Kim and Jack sitting on a tree K-" and she didn't go farther than the K, because I threw a pillow at her. I walked to her and ask "did you saw the kiss?" Kelsey laughed and said "Saw, I saw no kiss, but a make out session going around the 3th block." So she saw it, I'm so screwed!

Look I mostly don't care who saw it but I was afraid that one of the monsters would see it or one of my best friends, cause my friends want to take a picture and may say 'they are together!' or something else.

"So how was it?" She ask me, "what?" I ask confused, "*sigh* the kiss" Kels informed me. Now it was mine turn to sigh, "It was different" I told her, "How different?" she ask me, wow looks like I get an interview. "Just something different it was, yeah sweet, nice, warm and not pushed at all." I told her, "was this the first time you got kissed?" she ask me, I nodded and sat down on her chair and looked at my phone. I've got one massage from my Aunt Clara.

* * *

**Kimmy, **

**Come ASAP to the Cristal Hospital**

**It's grandma!**

**Clara**

* * *

My heart skipped a beat, I quickly stood up and ask "is Jamie home?" She nodded and tried to ask something but to bad I rushed out her room to her brother's room. Banging on the door, he opened. "What's up Kim?" he ask her worried if he saw her face. "Bring me to the hospital…" I looked at my phone and added "Cristal Hospital right now!" He nodded and walked to his car. I've got stopped by Kelsey only one sentence I said "Get Jack and go to the Cristal Hospital" and with that I left and stepped in Jamie's car.

**~Time skipped**

* * *

**Jamie P.O.V.**

As we came to the hospital, and I'm still confused why I needed to drive Kim there. Kim ran to the doors when I parked the car. I ran soon after her and grabbed her by her waist. "Kim calm down please!" I told her. She was struggling and trying to get free. But it was no use.

Kim is like an other sister to me, she's nice funny and tough for a girl then. She knew that I loved her like a sister, and no nothing more. I've the sweetest girlfriend on earth so thank you very much.

After five minutes she calmed down and we walked in the hospital.

We walked to the receptionist and she ask "can I help you?" Kim nodded and ask "I'm coming to visit my grandmother." "Sure you can what is her full name?" she ask Kim "Marie-Bella Holt." Kim told her and the woman looked on her computer and said "neurology, room 126 second floor." She told us, we thanked her and walked to the stairs.

As we reached the room, Kim knocked on the door. A doctor opened the door and ask "Who are you?" "Kim Crawford, I'm one of the grandchild from Marie-Bella Holt" Kim told him the truth. He nodded and ask me "and you are?" "Jamie Vergas, good friend of Kim." I told him, "sorry only family members can enter the room" he told me, "Please sir, he have to go with me, he's like a brother to me and I need some support. I'm not great at this things and he can calm me down." Kim begged the doctor. "Fine only this time" The doctor told I and I thanked him and we went inside.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was watching TV with my mom, when the doorbell went tons of times. I stood up and called "coming" as I opened the door and saw Kelsey. Seeing at the look on her face it wasn't great news. "Kelsey what's wrong?" I ask her, I'm afraid to hear the answer, but I have no choice. "We need to go to the hospital, Kim is there" Kelsey said, I thought for a minute that my heart was rip out my chest. "What's wrong with her?" I ask totally worried. "I don't know, she got a text and went with my bro to the hospital and told me to go there with you." Kelsey told me. My mom came to the hallway and ask "Jackson who is that?"

"Kelsey and we need to go to the hospital Kim needs help." I told my mother short.

My mom grabbed her keys and walked to the car.

As we entered the hospital Kelsey told us "we have to go to the second floor next to room 126" probably her brother texted her. We walked up the stairs and we smelled the gross smell of the hospital. As we walked passed room 126 we saw Jamie, a woman and a crying Kim.

I quickly ran to her and ask "Kim, what's wrong?" she looked at me and hugged me. "My grandma, she got an attack but what kind of they don't know. They are now looking at her." She told me. I hugged her really tight, "its okay I'm here for you" I told her as my mom sat next to her and rubbed her back. Kelsey who was sitting on her brother's lap with a shock expression on her face, trying to stay strong for Kim.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The woman ask me, "No, I'm her best friend. Jack" I introduce myself. "Clara, Kim's aunt." She told me, I nodded. Kim stopped hugging me and said "sorry I'm trying to stay strong for her but…" then she burst out in tears. I hugged her ones again.

Ten minutes later the doctor came "Miss. Holt family," Clara and Kim walked to him and he continued "Your mother and grandma is stabile she's sleeping now, you can see her only five minutes not longer." They both nodded and went inside.

* * *

**Clara P.O.V.**

Well I'm kinda glad mom is stabile now and we can visit her. We went inside just me and Kim, and stood by her bed.

Kim took moms hand and said "Grammy, please don't leave us, we all love you so much. Remember that day when you grabbed flowers for my sweet sixteen and put it in my hair. Then Collin joked around cause I looked like a maid." She laughed about that part "Well, I never going to forget that, you have to stay strong and I'll be praying" she ended with a kiss on her forehead.

Now it was mine turn "Mom, I know you can hear us. Please don't go, Kim and the other grandchildren's are to broken to think straight, and your children's are too shocked about what happened. You are healthy, strong and too young for leaving us. As Kim said 'we will pray" and I kissed her head and then the doctor said that one of us had to go.

"Doctor can I please stay by my mother, I can't leave her side now." He nodded and said "is your other family member okay with it?" Kim shook her head "sweetie I'll text you every hour if grand ma is still okay, okay?" Kim nodded then and said "Make sure you won't leave her side" I hugged her and said "I won't I promise" and kissed her head.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**special shout out to:**

_scurtui24 _

**for having the right answer! (for the ones who didn't knew it was Kelsey)**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 196+ reviews! or even 200 reviews?**

**Review! **

**New year maybe 200+?**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**maybe the next chappie will be up tomorrow ;D**

**Review! **

**Allisselove**


	15. Happy New Year part 2

**Hey as I promised I updated :DD**

**WE are by the over the 200 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! **

**usually I would answer your reviews but cause it's new years night, I want to spend some time with my family.**

**have fun reading this chapter well fun?**

**It will be kind off 'dramatic?' I don't know how to discribe it but I hope you all would like this chappie :)**

**The ending would be yeah 'romantic?'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or somthing I forgot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy New Year part 2**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the time, 8.30 am. I smiled cause it's 31 December 2013.

I got out Kelsey's second bed and saw that Kelsey was still a sleep. I walked to my luggage and grabbed my underwear, bra, a light blue sweater and white skinny jeans. **(Link on my profile) **I went to her bathroom and took a warm long shower.

As I was done showering I brushed my hair and got in my clothes, ad some light make up and went out the bathroom. "Hey Kels" I greeted her happily, we actually I act it. "Um, Kimmers you may wanna read this." She said and gave me my phone.

It was aunt Clara,

**Come soon!**

I read it was send on 9.00 am! I looked at the time and it was already 9.15 am! "I'm going" I told her opening the door. "No, no, no. Not all alone, my bro is now at his girlfriend's home." Kelsey told me, "then we are going to Jack's" I decided, walking towards the door and opened it. I heard Kelsey sigh and we went to Jack's.

I rang the doorbell and repeat it till Jack opened the door. Oh well his mom did. "Kim, you early, what's wrong?" she ask immediately "Can you drive me to the hospital" I ask her sadly. She nodded and called "HONEY I'M IN THE HOSPITAL! SEND JACK THERE WHEN HE WAKES UP!" and then she shut the door and we drove there.

**~At the hospital**

As we knocked on my grandma's door. My aunt opened the door with tears rolling down her face.

I knew it was the sign of bad news, I tried to stay strong as we all walked in. "What happened?" were the only two words I spoke.

"She got an attack" My aunt told me, and that my heart hurt. "Heart attack?" Jack's mom ask, my aunt nodded. That's it, my heart sank.

I slowly sat down on the ground whit my hands against my face silently crying. My grandma, got a heart attack. "Kim come on, standup" Kelsey told me sweetly. I shook my head, not agreeing with what she said. I heard my aunt say "Maybe you two can wait outside, Kim needs some time." Then I heard the door closed. They probably left. A hand touched my hand, pulling my hand away and see my aunt's face. Showing a soft smile, "It's going to be okay, God knows what's right for her." She whispered, I nodded and stood up and sat on the chair next to my grandma.

* * *

**~Time skipped**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up because the sun was shining in my face and yes I closed my curtains. I blinked one time, and looked at the time, it was 2 pm. Already that late! Well that's what you get when you went to the hospital and thinking after the visit if Kim is going to be okay.

I jumped out bed and got changed quickly in a t-shirt and some jeans.

I brushed my teeth and did my hair, by combing it. 'what? I really love my hair'

I exit the bathroom and remembered that Kim would come around 2 pm. She may is here already. I got downstairs and I saw my dad. "That took you long." My dad said. I was confused. "What do you mean dad?" I ask him while walking towards him. "Mom told me that she is in the hospital, with Kim. Since 9 am so I had to tell you till you woke up 'cause we knew that you was awake a long time" My dad told me, anger was coming in me but I know he told me everything, so I ask "Can you please drive me there?" He nodded and we went to his car and drove to the Hospital.

We walked down the hallway on the second floor. Finally we came to the waiting aria. Where Kelsey, mom and Clara were there. I immediately thought where Kim was.

"Jack can you please go to Kim? She's in the room" I nodded when Clara ask me. I turned and walked towards room 126. I knocked and opened the door. I peeked my head out and ask "Kim?" I walked in and closed the door, she was so focused looking at her grandma's chest going up and down. "Hey Jack" she said small, not breaking her eyes from her grandma.

I knelt down beside her and took her left hand since her right hand was holding her grandma's hand. She broke the connection with her grandma by looking at me.

"She got an heart attack" Kim told me, I said "Oh, is she okay now?" "Yeah she's in coma." Kim told and burst out crying.

She left her hand and hugged me around my neck. I put my arms around her back and hugged her. "I don't want her to go" she whispered in my ear. I totally understand her, and hugged her tighter. "I know Kim" I said, rubbing her back. She was riling. Then a question came up in my mind. "Did you eat Kim?" she shook her head. I stood up, carried her all the way up her legs and I still hugged her. "Maybe we should go to eat something, so you have enough energy to stay here from your grandma." I told her, "maybe but I don't want to leave her." "I understand Kim, but your aunt will watch her till we are back okay?" I told her, I looked at her and she nodded.

As I opened the door Clara walked just to us. "We are going to eat something" I told her, she nodded and said "I'll take care of my mom" I nodded and grabbed Kim's hand and went to the hallway.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I went with Jack and Kim to the café to eat something. "So are you feeling a little bit better?" I ask her, she smiled and said "A little bit." I nodded and ate my sandwich.

"who are going to you?" I ask Jack, "Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kim" Jack told me. "Nice, Kim can you handle it spending a whole night with those guys?" I joked to make her laugh. She laughed a little and said "No, I think I'll be staying here." She looked down at her sandwich.

Jack looked not so surprised and ask "You sure about that?" Kim nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure I want to stay with my aunt by my grandma, cause she wont be alone then." Jack and I nodded and Kim said "But if my grandma wasn't in the hospital, I wouldn't go to Jack's house full of idiots" That made us both laugh, Jack and I. "Need some tips for them?" I ask while playing along. "Yes, I need!" Kim said, Jack just laughed. "Well, if Jerry drinks Cola around 11pm he'll be up all night, Milton will fall asleep if you tell him about modeling, Eddie will stay silent if he watch a Master chef episode and Jack yeah you will shut him down with a kiss" That made Jack and Kim both silence. Both blushing bright and deep red.

I've got them, they are both to blind to see that they like each-other. Maybe a new year's kiss will make it okay… I thought… "So, are we going back?" Jack ask after mine line that was ten minutes ago. We all agreed and walked back. As we entered the room we saw Jack's parents, a doctor and Clara who was crying. "What is going on?" Kim ask. "She got an attack again" The doctor said, I knew Kim would fall down and break out crying.

As I catch her with Jack, and at the look at her face she passed out…

* * *

**~Time skipped**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I started to wake up when I heard voices. My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes. "she's waking up." I heard a girl voice. My vision got spiny and then it went back to normal state. The first person I saw was Jack. I didn't knew where I was lying on and sat up. "Kim I advice you to lie back down for five minutes." Jacks mom said. I nodded and lied back. Facing Jack, oh god I'm lying on his chest all the time!? "Where am I?" I ask Jack, he stoked my hair and said "In my room, you passed out back in the hospital and when you woke up you fainted back in my arms again, and the doctor said that it's better that you will come back tomorrow. And your aunt is not alone cause your uncle is there with her." Jack explained also a part.

"How long was I out?" I ask while I nodded, "A hour or 3, it's now 11.30pm almost new year." Jack told me, "Where are the guys?" I ask him. "Down stairs watching Master chef." I giggled and faced him asking "Why are you here?" "This is my room" Jack told me, I laughed and said "No, I meant why are you here with me and not with the guys?" "Cause I wanted to be sure you will be okay" He told me, I smiled and raised up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled, I didn't know if my cheeks were red. "you know red looks great on you" Jack said, I looked at him straight in his eyes. "Really?" I ask him, he pushed one of my blond locks away and nodded. I didn't know what happened next but I started to lean in and he did the same. My nose is brushing against his. I thought that Jack would pull away but he just closed the gap between us and kissed me softly.

There was that funny feeling again in my stomach. I kissed him back. I really don't know why I am doing this, dam you hormones.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Ten minutes and kisses later, everyone were in the living room counting down together "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They called hugging each-other. They went outside and they fired some fireworks. Jack grabbed Kim's hand and she looked at him "Happy New Year Kim" he told the blond, "Happy New Year Jack" the blond replied and laughed about their friend Jerry who was dancing with his funky music.

Yeah 2014 would be a great year, with friends like this I would never left Seaford Kim said to herself.

* * *

**Boom how was this chapter?**

**Review if you want me to update!**

**I'll update soon if I get amazing reviews from you all :)**

**I hope we can go to the 206+ reviews! or even 220 reviews?**

**Review! **

**New year maybe 210?**

**Review and make this girl really happy :)**

**so please keep on reviewing!**

**HAPPY HEALTY AMAZING NEW YEAR!**

**BECARE FULL WITH FIREWORKS!**

**READ YOUR REVIEWS ON 2014!**

**Review! **

**Allisselove **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
